High School Musical 2
by Bobby-Rogue-Kitty-Colossus
Summary: After High School Musical...UPDATED Chapter 22. Last Chapter. :
1. Author's Note

Author's note.

1.All of the characters are either 18 or turning 18.

2.Jason's parents died in a car crash and left him everything. The house, the second car, and the rest of their money. They died between the movie and this story.

3.I'm am a huge romantic. My mom was married when she was 17, my sister was married at 16, and I'm 18 and engaged to be married, so you're never too young to marry. Several of the character couples will get married. If you disagree, you don't have to read.

4.The chapters will often focus on one or more characters.

5.After browsing through the High School Musical category, I've decided to mainly focus my story on Jason and Kelsi. They are my favorite couple. I have the DVD and I watch it all the time. I think the scene where he helps her throw the game ball is so cute, and at the end, where the credits roll up. They divide into couples, except Ryan and Sharpay. Sharpay didn't fall for Zeke until after the credits. Anyway, first is Troy and Gabriella. Then it's Ryan and Sharpay. Then Chad and Taylor and finally, Jason and Kelsi. There are not many I really couldn't find any stories that were mainly about Kelsi and Jason, so after thinking long and hard, I've decided to focus my book on them.

I really am sorry for all of those who are mad at me. This is something I had to do. Hopefully, we'll see more Jason/Kelsi romance in High School Musical 2, which is due out sometime Summer 2007.

You can check out the pics for this story on my profile


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Kelsi sat at the piano in the auditorium. Last night was amazing. The East High Wild Cats had won the championship, She got Jason Cross to notice her. He helped her shoot the game shot, and he even took her to the after party. There was one thing that nagged her. She liked him, and she was pretty sure that he liked her, but when the party was over, he walked her home and then left. He didn't ask for her number or anything.

She played a few keys on the piano. A small sad tune rang throughout the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jason Cross had just gotten done with basketball practice. It didn't run as smoothly as it normally did. He couldn't get Kelsi Nielson out of his mind. They had a wonderful time last night, but he wasn't sure if Kelsi had a good time or not. She seemed to.

"Dude, talk to her." Troy said coming up.

"Talk to who?" Jason asked, playing dumb.

"Kelsi. I saw the way you two were at the party and after the game. You have been into her for a while." Troy stated.

"I don't know..." Jason started.

"If you don't go talk to her, I'm going to drag your ass there myself." Troy said.

"Alright." Jason said. He headed to the locker room to change.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kelsi had just finished playing her sad song. Suddenly, someone started clapping. She turned in her seat to see Jason walking up the aisle.

"It's not 'Breaking Free', but it's still good." He said.

Kelsi rose in her seat. "Jason..." She started.

"Kelsi, I'm sorry. I really like you and I was just scared to ask you out. I was afraid that you'd say no."

"I like you too. You're the first guy to actually notice me. I was afraid that you didn't like me. Last night, when you walked me home, you didn't ask for my number or anything."

"I was just afraid." Jason said.

Kelsi looked into his brown eyes. "You don't have to be anymore."

Jason looked into her blue eyes. Without realizing what he was doing, he pulled her close and kissed her.

This was Kelsi's first kiss. She kissed back. When they broke apart, he smiled at her. "Does this mean we're dating?" She asked.

"If you want to. I really want to, but if you don't want to..." Jason started. He was silenced with another kiss.

As they broke apart, Miss. Darbus and two police officers walking through the main doors.

"Mr. Cross, I'm afraid we have some bad news." The first officer said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Three days later, everyone was in the cemetery where they were burying Jason's parents. Jason stood silently, looking as they lowered the caskets. Kelsi was right beside him, clasping his hand tightly. Ever since that dreadful day, she was the only one he allowed to see him, until today.

They had grown closer then anyone ever thought possible. He locked himself in his house and refused to eat. It was Kelsi who convinced him to eat. She told him that his parent's wouldn't want this. She gave him the strength to live again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the funeral, Mr. And Mrs. Cross's Power of Attorney walked up to them. "Jason, I really am sorry about your loss." He said.

"Thank you." Jason said quietly. He realized that Kelsi was still by his side. "Mr. Jeffreys, I'd like to to meet my girlfriend, Kelsi Nielson."

Kelsi held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, sir." She said.

Mr. Jeffreys shook her hand. "And you too, Miss. Nielson." He turned his attention back to Jason. "I know this isn't the right time, but since I can get in trouble if I don't, I have to tell you now. Your parents left everything to you. The house, the cars, the money, etc. The only catch is, you can't have it until you turn eighteen. When is that again?"

"In a year." Jason replied. His eyes were completely blank.

"I need you to come by the office on Monday to sign the papers, and when you turn eighteen, everything will be yours." Mr. Jeffreys said.

"Where will he stay until then?" Kelsi asked.

Mr. Jeffreys paused. "Your parents didn't appoint any legal guardian in case this happened, so honestly..."

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were standing nearby. They heard this bit. Mrs. Bolton walked up to them. "He can stay with us until he gets the house."

Mr. Jeffreys looked at the woman. "Did you know the Cross's?" He asked.

"Yes. Georgia was a dear friend of mine. I'm Patricia Bolton." Mrs. Bolton said, holding out her hand. Mr. Jeffreys shook it.

"And Frank is the one who suggested that Jason be on the team." Jack Bolton said.

Mr. Jeffreys looked at Jason. "You are more then welcome to stay with the Bolton's if you want to."

Jason looked at them. "Thank you." Was all he said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next couple months were slowly healing things. Jason was grateful for Kelsi. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't know what he would do.

They were still dating, and still there for one another. They had developed such a close bond that the other knew what the other was feeling or thinking. They were soul mates. There was no question about that.

Finally, it was time for school again. Gabriella and Taylor were in the gym, watching Mr. Bolton and Troy practice some new moves. Jason and Kelsi were with the others. They were supposed to meet Troy, Gabriella, and Taylor in the gym.

"I wonder why Troy wanted us to meet him here." Sharpay said. Chad, Jason, and Zeke weren't practicing with Troy. Sharpay was hanging on Zeke's arm.

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out." Jason said, leading the group towards the gym.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Down on the basketball court, Troy and his father were practicing some new moves.

"Dad, I need to talk to you." Troy said, moving around his dad and shooting the ball into the hoop.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"You know I turn eighteen in March?"

"Yeah." Jack prompted.

"Well, Gabriella turns eighteen in April. I want to ask her to marry me."

'What?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Yeah. You heard. I already asked Mrs. Montez and she's fine with the idea. Now, if you love me at all, you'll sign for me to get married." Troy said.

"Yes, I love you, and so does your mother, but marriage at eighteen…"Jack started.

"When were you and mom married?" Troy interrupted.

"That's not what we're talking about. We're…"

"What age?" Troy interrupted again.

"Sixteen." Jack finally answered after a pause.

"Well…?" Troy pushed.

"Fine, but under several stipulations." Jack said.

"Dad, talk to mom and Mrs. Montez after school. Gabriella and the guys are here. I want to surprise her." Troy said, giving his father the ball. He walked over to them and gave Gabriella a kiss. With her were Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay, Zeke, and Ryan.

"You guys want to come over to our house for dinner tonight?" Troy asked.

"Sure." They said, looking at each other.

"Wear something nice." Troy instructed. He gently rubbed Gabriella's cheek. "It's a special occasion."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night, at the Bolton's everyone was early talking. Troy looked at his parents, then at Mrs. Montez. All three nodded.

Troy grabbed his apple juice and stood up. He tapped his spoon against the side of his glass. When he got everyone's attention, he cleared his throat.

"The reason I asked everyone here, is because I have something I want you all to witness." He pulled the ring out of his pocket, pulled Gabriella to her feet, and then got on one knee.

"Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"

Gabriella's jaw dropped and she turned to look at everyone. Everyone had a smile on their face.

"What do you say?" Troy asked.

"I say yes." Gabriella responded, smiling. Troy placed the ring on her finger, picked her up, twirled her, and then kissed her.

"There are a few rules." Jack said. "First of all, no sex until after you're eighteen. We can't do anything then, because you'll be adults. Second, you will live with us one half of the year, and spend the other half with Mrs. Montez."

Gabriella looked at Troy. "That's fine." They responded.

"When is the wedding?" Sharpay asked.

"Two weeks." Mrs. Montez informed them.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella and Troy. "Congratulations." She said.

"Yeah." Everyone else agreed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gabriella's stomach was in knots. The past two weeks had been hectic. Planning the wedding, going to school, and practicing with Kelsi and Ms. Darbus. Finally, it was the day of her life.

Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi were back in the bride's room, helping Gabriella get ready.

"Here's your something old." Kelsi said. Placing an old tiara on her head.

"I've got your something borrowed." Taylor said, placing a necklace around her neck.

"Something blue." Sharpay said, carefully placing blue earrings in Gabriella's ears.

"My dress is something new." Gabriella said, calling off the things she needed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside, by the altar, Troy was making sure that everything was perfect on his end.

"Ryan, do you have the rings?" Troy asked.

"You bet." Ryan said, showing them to Troy.

"Okay, the ceremony is about to start." Troy said.

Zeke, Chad, and Jason went to get the girls.

Troy took a deep breath and gave the signal to the pastor and the organ player.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inside the bride's room, there was a knock at the door.

Sharpay opened it. It was they boys. "The ceremony is about to start." Zeke informed them.

"We'll be right out." Sharpay assured him. He gave her a quick kiss.

"You ready?" Taylor asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Gabriella replied.

Sharpay took Zeke's hand, Taylor took Chad's and Kelsi took Jason's. Then the wedding march started.

Each couple started out. When they got to the altar, they gave each other a kiss, then they split. The girls moved to the left, and the boys went to the right.

Finally it was time for the bride. Everyone rose and looked back.

Gabriella swallowed and took her first step toward her new life. One that she would be sharing with Troy. Everyone was surprised to see what she was wearing. Instead of the traditional white dress, Gabriella was wearing a black and white dress with pink flowers all over it.

When she got to the altar, Troy came out of the side, surprising their guests even more. He wasn't wearing a tuxedo. Instead, he was wearing jeans and a blue button down shirt. The audience sat down.

"Dearly and beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez together in holy matrimony. Do you Troy, take Gabriella to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for all eternity?"

"I do." Troy said, slipping the ring on Gabriella's finger.

"Do you Gabriella, take Troy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for all eternity?"

"I do." Gabriella answered, slipping the ring on Troy's finger.

"If there is anyone here today that thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The pastor said.

After a long pause, he continued. "Then by the powers invested in me by the state of New Mexico, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Troy pulled Gabriella close. "I love you so much." He said.

"I know." she responded. She then crushed her lips against his.

"It is a great honor to present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton."

At the reception, the happy newlyweds cut the cake and fed eat other. Everyone clapped and cheered.

Just then, Sharpay got on stage. Before the happy couple leave for their honeymoon, they first have to honor us with their first dance.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and led her to the dance floor. "Are you upset that we didn't have the traditional wedding dress and tux?" He asked low enough that only Gabriella could hear.

"Troy, you should know by now that I don't like traditional. If I did, I would be sitting at the brainiac table, and you would be sitting with your friends, and we wouldn't be where we are today." She replied. Just then, 'I Do Cherish You' by 98 Degrees came on.

"May I have this dance?" Troy asked.

"You most certainly may." She grinned at him. He took her and together they swayed to the music.

- - - - - - - - - - -

When the song ended, the photographer they hired came up to them. "I've taken everyone else's picture for your wedding album. All I need now is yours."

"Shoot away." Troy said. He pulled Gabriella to him, and they posed for their wedding picture.

"Thanks." The photographer said, walking away.

"You have to throw the bouquet before you leave." Taylor reminded Gabriella.

"That's right. Alright, ladies, line up." Gabriella turned her back to them, closed her eyes and threw. When she turned around, she saw that Kelsi was holding the flowers.

"Looks like you're the next one to get married." Sharpay winked.

Kelsi turned to Jason and they turned red.

"Alright. We really have to go now." Troy said, leading Gabriella out to their limo They drove off to their honeymoon. The one with no sex.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A week later, Troy and Gabriella returned from their honeymoon. Everyone was there, to welcome them home.

"It was amazing. The cool air was different, considering that it's always hot here in Albuquerque." Gabriella was saying.

"What did you guys do?" Jason asked.

"Skied, had snowball fights, and cuddled up at the fire and drank hot chocolate." Troy answered.

"I don't think that's what he meant." Kelsi said, slapping him.

"Nothing like that happened." Gabriella assured them.

"Well, let's just hope that you're ready to get back to work." Sharpay said.

"Why?"

"Miss. Darbus has really been riding the drama club." Ryan informed them.

Gabriella looked at Troy. "We're ready."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day at school, things went as usual. Boring teachers, lots of homework, Troy practiced with the team, Gabriella was studying with the decathlon members, and after all of that was done, they joined Ryan, Sharpay and Kelsi for rehearsal.

"Troy, Gabriella, We're going out." Troy's mom called from downstairs.

"We'll be gone for a while. Don't trash the house." Mr. Bolton added.

"We won't." Troy called down to them.

"Have a good time." Gabriella said.

"Okay, now how does it go again?" Troy asked. They were doing their math homework, and Troy had trouble getting what was going on.

"Okay, you take this and..." Gabriella was saying. He glanced up and the rest of what she said was lost. The reason he wasn't grasping the concept, wasn't because he didn't understand. It was because he couldn't keep his eyes off of his wife.

"Earth to Troy." Gabby said, waving her hand in front of his face.

Troy came out of his trance and kissed her. "I know we'd be breaking a rule, but I can't contain myself any longer." He deepened the kiss.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked, getting caught up in what was going on.

"If you are."

That's all Gabriella needed to hear. She dropped her book and pulled him over to the bed. She removed his shirt, while he was unbuttoning her blouse. Next came the skirt and the shorts. Troy walked over to his nightstand, took off his boxers and slid on a condom. He turned to face Gabriella. She was completely naked.

She beckoned him with her finger. He obeyed. When they met, he laid her down on the bed, laying on top of her. For a minute or two, they kissed passionately. Troy gently grasped one of Gabriella's breasts in his hand. She moaned. She loved his touch.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

She nodded and spread her legs, inviting him. He penetrated. She winced in pain at first, but relaxed a bit. After that, it was all pure pleasure. With every thrust he gave, she gave one back, their bodies moving in perfect motion.

He went harder, deeper. This was amazing. He was making love to the woman that he was desperately on love with.

Gabriella let out a loud moan. Troy dropped his head to her neck and began to kiss and suck on it. That got her. She brought her hands up and gripped his shoulders.

"I'm almost there." She moaned.

"I know, me too." he replied, grunting, thrusting.

He pushed deep, quick and hard. Again, again, and again.

"I'm cumming." She screamed. He was too. She dug her nails into his shoulders. He didn't feel a thing. Gabriella felt Troy's cock, spasming inside of her, releasing all his man juice. After the last spasm, Troy stopped, and laid down, still in her, to rest.

"That was amazing." He said.

"I know." Her body was dripping in perspiration.

Just then, a car pulled into the driveway. Troy got up and looked out.

"Shit, my parents are home." He ripped off the condom, threw it away, and he and Gabriella rushed around trying to get dressed.

They had just gotten settled when there was a knock at the door. "Troy? Gabriella?" Mr. Bolton called.

"Come in." Troy said. They had their math books open.

"Just wanted to let you know we were back." Jack Bolton announced.

"Okay, thanks."

"Supper will be ready soon."


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Happy eighteenth birthday." Everyone cheered to Kelsi.

Kelsi was in the middle of the group of people, grinning. She was finally an adult.

"Happy birthday, babe." Jason said, giving her a kiss.

"Presents first, then cake." Mrs. Nielson said, carrying in a huge box.

"Okay, mom, presents first." Kelsi agreed. She was starving. She'd just as soon have the cake first.

Her mother handed her the huge gift first. "This is from your father and I."

Kelsi tore off the rapping paper. It was a brand new piano bench. The one that Kelsi had been looking at constantly for the past few weeks. It had a cushioned bottom, so Kelsi wouldn't get splinters in her butt. "Thanks, mom. This must have cost a fortune."

"You're worth it." Mrs. Nielson replied, giving her only daughter a hug.

"Us next." The rest of her friends said.

Gabriella handed her a square package. "This is from both Troy and I. We saw this and knew that you had to have it."

"We just hope that you don't already have it." Troy added.

Kelsi opened it and it was a book of piano songs. "Thanks guys. No, I don't have it." She gave each of them a hug.

Ryan was next. He gave Kelsi a knew hat. Sharpay and Zeke bought Kelsi a new dress. It was a red gown, in case she wanted to dress up on premier nights. They also gave her matching red strappy high heels.

Chad was next. He gave her a CD of piano music. Taylor gave her a new purse. Finally, everyone turned to Jason.

"Your turn, bud." Troy said.

"It's not here yet." Jason replied.

"He can give it to me after we eat." Kelsi said, getting up. "I'm starved."

Everyone took a seat at the table. Mrs. Nielson brought out the cake. "Okay, everyone."

At that cue, the lights went off and everyone started to sing Happy Birthday.

"Okay, honey, make a wish."

Kelsi leaned forward and thought, _I wish that everything will go nice and smooth when Jason gives me his gift._ Then she blew out the candles. She already knew what the gift was. It came in the smallest box, but meant a lot more.

All during the meal, Jason and Kelsi kept exchanging looks.

"I'm going to step outside for some fresh air." Jason said, finishing his cake and ice cream. He threw his plastic spoon and paper plate in the trash and headed for the door.

"Me too." Kelsi said, rising.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside, Kelsi and Jason stood for a while. Finally, Kelsi spoke. "I'm an adult now. You really don't have to worry about my parents."

"I know. I just want this to be perfect." Jason responded.

"If you don't give it to me, they're going to get suspicious." Kelsi pointed out.

"I know..." Jason started.

"You won't have to face them alone." Kelsi interrupted. "We'll face them together."

"Okay." Jason said, taking her hand. They headed inside to the rest of her guests.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What is her gift?" Sharpay asked impatiently.

Jason looked at Kelsi. She nodded. He pulled a small box out of his pocket, got on one knee, and opened it. "Kelsi Nielson, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Jason Cross, I will marry you." Kelsi replied. They looked at the rest of the group. There were some faces with smiles on them, some with shocked expressions.

Kelsi turned to look at her mom. She got a surprise. Her mom had a smile on her face.

"But when?" Troy asked.

"In two weeks." Jason replied.

"You can't plan a wedding in two weeks." Sharpay said.

"You're right. We've been planning this for almost a year." Kelsi said. She turned to her mother. "You heard what he asked me, right?"

"Yes."

"You're not angry?" Jason asked.

"We knew." Her mother replied.

"How?"

"I walked by your room one day and you and Jason were talking on the phone. I heard you planning it. I talked to your father and he's okay with it. After all, you are eighteen now. You are your own boss."

"Since I got everything when my parent's died, we've been using the money to pay for the wedding. I wasn't allowed to touch any of it until I turned eighteen, but since I turned eighteen four months ago, I've been paying for the wedding since then." Jason explained.

"After the wedding, we're moving into his house." Kelsi added. "We sent out the wedding invitations this morning."

"Well, that gives us two weeks to find something spectacular to wear." Taylor said.

"You may not have to." Jason said.

"I was hoping that you guys would be my bride's maids." Kelsi said to Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor. She turned to her mother. "I would like for you to be my Maid of Honor." She said.

"Honey, I'd be delighted." Mrs. Nielson said. The other three girls agreed.

Jason turned to the boys. "Be my best men?" He asked. They all nodded. "Ryan, would you be the ring bearer?"

"You mean like in Gabriella and Troy's wedding?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Dude. You're forgetting something." Chad said. Jason looked at him. "Are you going to put the ring on her finger or leave it in the box?"

Jason looked down and realized that the ring wasn't on Kelsi's finger. Everyone laughed while he placed it upon her finger.

"You guys need to be at the bridal shop tomorrow morning at nine." Kelsi said.

"And I need all the men with me tomorrow at two. I called and they're busy until two." Jason added.

They walked the others outside. After they left, Jason turned to Kelsi. "That went better then I thought it would."

"And you were so worried." Kelsi teased. Jason gave her a kiss.

"I have to go, but I'll be over tomorrow." Jason said, getting into his jeep.

"You better." Kelsi said.

"Love you." He called.

"Love you too." He started the engine and took off. Kelsi glanced down at her hand. The engagement ring sparkled in the moonlight. "Two weeks had better pass fast." She said aloud to herself. She made her way back into the house.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Two weeks passed by real quick. The previous night, they had the rehearsal dinner, which meant that today was the day. Sharpay was the one who drove the ladies to the church. They got Kelsi inside before Jason could spot her. In the bride's room, they rushed her into her dress, they did her hair, her make up, they added jewels, and made her look like a princess.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Over in the groom's room, Jason was already to go. He stared impatiently in the mirror. Then he turned to Troy. "Can you go and see if the girls are ready?"

Troy nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was a knock at the door. Gabriella went to answer it. It was Troy. She informed him that they were ready.

Just then, they wedding march started.

"This is it, ladies." Taylor said, getting into position.

The girls each took their turns, walking out. Kelsi took a deep breath and got into position. Waiting for her cue. _There it is._ She thought to herself. She took her first step, walking into the light. Every eye was on her.

_Wow!_ Jason thought when he saw Kelsi. She was magnificent. Her hair was done up in a bun, with two brown tendrils hanging down in her face. Her dress was sleeveless, and showed off some of her back. The tiara held the veil in place. Even through the veil, he could see her face. She had on light pink lip stick, her eyes were lightly dusted with glitter and there was a gem by her eyes. Light blush covered her cheeks. Her shoes were made of the finest materials.

Her dad was walking her down the isle and she glanced over at the pews. All of her family and friends were there. In the front, her grandmother's eyes were filled with tears. Her gaze landed on Jason. He looked especially handsome today. His eyes met hers and she smiled. He smiled back.

When she reached the altar, Her father lifted her veil and kissed her on the cheek. Then, Jason took her hand and together they faced the pastor.

He cleared his throat and began. "Dearly and beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Jason Cross and Kelsi Nielson together in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman away?"

Mr. Nielson stepped forward. "Her mother and I do." Then he sat down next to his mother.

"Do you, Jason, take Kelsi to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." He replied.

"Do you, Kelsi, take Jason to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

She smiled. "I do."

"If there is anyone here today that thinks these two should not bed wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." After a short pause, the pastor continued. "By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jason smiled at her, lifted her veil, and pulled her close. He crushed his lips against hers.

"I am proud to announce for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jason Cross." The Pastor said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later at the reception, when everyone gave their toasts, it was time for the newlyweds to cut the cake together. Jason gave the knife to Kelsi and he took her hand in his. They cut two pieces, then fed them to each other.

The music started playing and Troy got on the microphone. "I know the happy couple are eager to get on their honeymoon, but before they leave, they need to bless us with the first dance."

Gabriella joined him on stage. "We're going to sing a duet together. You've may have heard this, you may have not. This is the song that Troy and I sang together when we first met." They each took a microphone and began to sing.

Jason pulled Kelsi out onto the dance floor. He pulled her close and they began to sway to the music.

_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

When the song ended, everyone clapped. Chad turned to the happy couple. "Now, for another dance."

Jason stepped forward. "Actually, our flight leaves soon, so we have to get going."

After everyone said their goodbyes, Jason led Kelsi to the limo.

"How long are we going to be gone?" Kelsi asked.

"A week." Jason replied, shutting the door.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Welcome to Casa de Cross." Jason said, carrying Kelsi over the threshold. She just giggled.

After their week of vacation, they were finally home. "It looks like mom and dad moved my stuff in while we were gone." Kelsi said, noting her piano and new piano bench in the huge living room.

"Yeah, I gave them your set of keys to get everything in here while we were away." Jason confirmed. "You want a tour of our house?" He held out his hand.

Kelsi smiled at him and took it. Jason put on a deep voice and walked her around the house. "This is the living room." He said, joking around. Kelsi playfully slapped him. His voice got back to normal. He showed her the spacious kitchen. The dining room, the basement. The downstairs bathroom. The four bedrooms. The attic. The upstairs bathroom. When they got to the master bedroom, he stopped before he opened the door. "This is where we will be sleeping. My parents had a queen sized bed. This has a personal bathroom." Jason said. He pushed the door open and let Kelsi enter first.

Her jaw dropped as she entered the room. The bed had railings and curtains. There was a vanity on the far side of the room. It held all of Jason's late mother's make-up and jewelery. It had two walk in closets. The carpet was a light color. It had two French doors leading to a balcony. It had a crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. Each side of the beds had a little light, in case one person wanted to read while the other slept.

She made her way into the bathroom. The bathtub had clawed legs. It had a shower stall right next to the tub. It had a very nice and white toilet with a gold handle. There were two sinks. A his and a hers sink with personal cabinets and drawers.

"This place is amazing." She stated.

Jason came in and put his arms around her. "This is by far the best room of the house. My parents always wanted the best. Now, it's ours."

"Ours..." Kelsi said, trying to get used to the idea that this palace was partly hers.

"Yep. Along with the two car garage and the VW Bug sitting in the other part of the garage." Jason said.

She turned and gave him a puzzled look. He explained. "The jeep is mine. They bought it for me for my sixteenth birthday. They had the VW Bug, which was my mother's, and they had the Dodge. That was my father's. That is the vehicle that they died in. The jeep is mine, and the VW Bug is yours now."

"You really don't have to." She said.

"I know I don't, But I'm not going to drive it, and it was my mother's. I know she would've wanted you to have it." Jason replied.

"Well, thank you." Kelsi put her head against his chest. They stood like that until they heard the doorbell being rang.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Welcome back, guys." Troy said, slapping Jason on the back.

"Want to go shoot some hoops?" Chad asked, twirling a basketball on his pointer finger.

"Sure." Jason said. He turned back to Kelsi. "We'll talk more when I get back, okay?"

She nodded. "Have fun." Jason, Troy, Chad, and Zeke all headed to the park.

Kelsi gave them the grand tour and told them everything.

"He really loves you." Sharpay said, sitting on the couch.

"I know." Kelsi said. "It's just funny, that we wouldn't be here if Gabriella and Troy hadn't decided to audition for the musical."

"And since I became an understudy, I got to do more things that i actually forgot I love doing. Not to mention the extra time with Zeke." Sharpay said. "But you're wrong."

"Huh?" Taylor, Kelsi, and Gabriella said.

"How do you know that?" Taylor asked.

"Well, I guess Jason kept asking about who you were to Zeke. I asked them the same thing that you're asking. I asked them how Jason knew you. Zeke told me that Jason's been asking about you. Jason even came to me one time and asked me about you. I was too much of a bitch then to actually answer him. Trust me, He's had a thing for you for a while. What happened with the whole musical thing just gave him the extra boost to get to know you better and get the courage to talk to you."

"Maybe you were destined to be together." Gabriella said. "Like Troy and I were destined to meet at the ski resort and to sing together. And how like my mom was transferred here to Albuquerque and go to school at East High."

"Yep, definitely the universe working." Taylor agreed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the park, The boys were tossing around the ball. "So how are things?" Troy asked.

"Great. We had a great honeymoon and she loves the house." Jason replied. He dribbled past Chad and shot a basket. Zeke grabbed the ball and started to dribble to the other basket. "I gave her my mom's VW Bug." He said.

"Wow. I bet she loved that." Chad said.

"She was wary at first, but when I explained to her that I really wanted her to have it, she agreed." He ran after Zeke.

"Just give her time. This is new to her." Troy said. "Believe me. Gabriella and I have been married for almost a month now and we still forget sometimes."

Just then, Zeke shot the ball. "That's fifteen to five. We win." He said.

"We had better get back to the house." Jason said, taking off his shirt. He used it to wipe the sweat off of his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at the house, The girls were talking about having one big sleepover. There were plenty of rooms and the living room itself would be big enough for all of them to sleep in.

"I think you should. You guys can have a housewarming party for the older adults and a sleepover for just us." Taylor said.

"I like the idea." Kelsi said.

"What idea?" Jason asked from behind them. The girls turned to look at their men. They were sweating and their shirts were clinging to their well built bodies. Jason was the exception. He had his shirt thrown over his shoulder. "What idea?" He asked again.

"Oh, the girls here think that we should have a housewarming party for the older adults and a sleepover for just us." Kelsi said.

"Sure. Let's do it." Jason agreed.

"We can have things like truth or dare, karaoke, the girls can paint each others toenails, and we can tell stories." Sharpay said.

"Just set up a date."

"How about this weekend?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That dinner was great." Jack Bolton said, taking a napkin to his mouth.

"Thanks, but Zeke is the one who baked the dessert." Kelsi said, referring to the double layer chocolate cake.

"The whole meal was delicious." Mrs. Bolton added.

"Thanks we appreciate that." Jason said, squeezing Kelsi's hand.

"So, you kids are going to spend the night here?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Yep. We're all going to sleep in the living room, watching movies, telling stories and giving facials and manicures." Gabriella confirmed.

"Well, thanks for a lovely meal." Mrs. Evan said, standing up.

"I wish that you would let us help you with the dishes." Mrs. Nielson said.

"That's really no need. You are our guests. Not to mention, we have a dishwasher." Jason said, rising to help gather up the dirty dishes.

The adults let themselves out. Ryan helped Zeke roll our the sleeping bags. "You guys go ahead and get comfortable. I'm going to clean up and then I'll be in." Jason called from the kitchen.

When he came in, they pushed play and the DVD started playing.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Ready?" Kelsi asked. Jason looked at her.

"I think so. I'm very bad at this, so I hope I don't hurt you." He said, smiling sheepishly.

"Don't worry. I can handle a little pain." Kelsi assured him. She turned on the CD player. I just Died in Your Arms Tonight by Whitesnake came out of the speakers.

Jason took Kelsi's hand and they started to dance across the floor. He twirled her, dipped her, and spun her.

"Oww." Kelsi said. Jason accidentally stepped on her foot.

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly at her. "I told you I might hurt you."

"It's okay. Keep going." Kelsi said, continuing to dance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They continued to dance for about a half an hour when the gang showed up. "How's the dancing going?" Gabriella asked, sitting on the couch in her sweatpants and sweater.

"It's not." Jason said. Mrs. Darbus had posted a notice on the bulletin board. There was an amateur dance competition. All teenagers were welcome. They could dance with partners or solo. The grand prize was a trip for the winners and their families. They would be going to Ireland.

"What have you chosen for your song?" Troy asked.

"What song?" Kelsi asked, sitting up.

"Not only do you have to dance, but you have to sing as well." Sharpay informed them.

"What?!" Jason and Kelsi asked.

"You guys didn't read the notice fully?" Chad asked.

"No. We were late for first period." Kelsi stated.

'We're never going to win." Jason said, throwing himself back against his chair.

"All hope isn't lost." Gabriella said, pulling Kelsi to her feet. "You didn't give up on Troy or me when we were in need. We're going to make sure that you get your dance down."

Troy hit play on the CD player once more. They started dancing to Whitesnake.

"There's the problem. The song is too slow." Taylor said. "It's a proven fact that you can dance better when your listening to something up beat. It gets the adrenaline pumping and then it increases the blood flow..."

"We get it." Kelsi said. She opened the giant CD case and started to browse. "How about 'Come Baby, Come' by Gizelle and Elvis Crespo?"

"Put it in."

They put it on and it started to play an upbeat tone. Jason grabbed Kelsi and they started to salsa. They got through the entire song without messing up.

"See?" Taylor asked.

"We got the dance down, what about the song?" Kelsi asked.

"Let's dance some more and we'll worry about that later." Zeke said, putting the song back on and twirled Sharpay.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was amazing." Taylor said, trying to catch her breath. They all had done an hour of dancing. Jason and Kelsi even managed to dance a slow song.

Kelsi was flipping through her CD's. "Okay. I've narrowed down the duets to 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart', 'A Whole New World', or 'Hips Don't Lie."

"Let's try 'A Whole New World'." Jason said.

"We already have the dance for the girls." Sharpay said, standing up. She walked over to Kelsi and whispered something into her ear. Kelsi smiled and put a CD in. The boys had to do a dance number for the competition, the girls had to do a dance number, and after that was done, it was the couple's dancing.

The other two girls rose. Kelsi hit play and 'Don't Cha' started to play. The girls showed the boys their routine. They rolled their hips, dipped, and followed the music video.

The men let their jaws drop. The girls were real good. _Damn. My wife is HOT!_ Jason thought to himself.

_Why don't she ever do that in bed?_ Troy asked himself about Gabriella. Just then, Each girl stuck their butts out and the girl behind them, gave it a smack. Taylor was the last one. She gave Sharpay's butt a smack, then in turn smacked her own.

When the song ended, the girls smiled at the looks on the guy's faces. "Your turn." Gabriella said, sitting down.

"We're not ready yet." Chad said.

"You need to get your butts in gear. We leave for Pittsburgh tomorrow. We'll get in late, meet everyone, learn the rules, get time to practice and then on the second day is the boys and girls competition. Third day is singing. The fourth day is the couples and then finally, the fifth day is the farewell breakfast and that's when they'll announce who the winners are." Taylor explained.

"Don't worry. When it's time for us to be on stage, we'll be ready." Zeke assured them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, the parents were at the airport, wishing their children good luck.

"You guys have everything?" Mrs. Nielson asked Jason and Kelsi.

"Yes, ma'am, we do." He replied.

"You call us when you land and get settled." Mr. Nielson commanded.

"We will, dad. We have to get going." Kelsi kissed her parents and made her and Jason made their way over to the rest of the group. They waved at their parents one last time, and boarded the plane. Miss. Darbus grabbed her suitcase and followed them aboard. She was their advisor. She needed to be along.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kelsi pushed the button, requesting the stewardess. When the woman got there, she requested a pillow and blanket.

"I'm tired. We won't be landing for a few hours and I didn't get much sleep last night." She explained.

When she got her pillow and blanket, she propped her head up against the window and went asleep.

"Anyway, I was thinking that we dance to the song..." Chad started. The boys were talking about their dance number.

Kelsi started to doze off. She started to dream. _Her, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor were on stage. They were wearing low cut shorts and a shirt that just covered their chest. 'Buttons' by the Pussycat Dolls could be heard playing on the speakers. The girls started to shake, twirl, dip, roll their hips and were really getting dirty. There was a huge crowd watching and cheering them on. Just then, Jason was on stage, shirtless and wearing silver and gold chains. She made her way over to him and they started to grind. One by one, each man appeared, having their girlfriends, in Troy's case wife, grind with them._

Then the dream changed. _Kelsi was on stage at a beauty pageant. It was time for her to do her talent. A silver pole was brought out and she started dancing with the pole. Then to her surprise, she started taking off her clothes. Starting with her hooker boots. Then came the shorts, and then the shirt. Finally, she was in her bra and panties. She took her bra off first, having her breasts sway in the breeze. She twirled on the pole and landed on her feet. She did a split and unsnapped her panties. The crowd went wild. The announcer walked up to her with a crown and a sash that read 'Miss America'. "Congratulations to Kelsi Cross, our new Miss America. She has a big heart and enormous...brain power."_

_Just then, there was a shout in the crowd. "Don't lie. She won because she's a hooker with big breasts."_

Kelsi shot upright. "I am not a hooker with big breasts."

Everyone turned to look at her. Jason leaned over. "Are you okay?"

"I had the most weirdest dream." She stated.

"It sounded more like a nightmare." Troy said.

Kelsi explained the dream to them. "I liked it up till the stripping part." Jason joked.

"Do they make panties that snap at the sides?" Chad asked. Taylor slapped him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they landed, they were escorted to the hotel that they would be staying at. Miss. Darbus was put in room 100 all by herself. The girls were put in 101. The boys were put in 102, which was huge, considering that there needed to be enough room for Jason, Troy, Zeke, Chad, and Ryan. They had conjoining rooms. After they got settled, the girls went over to the boys room.

"This place is nice." Sharpay stated. "I've stayed at better, but this is nice."

"You guys want to order something?" Troy asked, picking up the phone. All expenses were paid for by the school.

"We only have an hour till we need to be down there. I'm sure we can wait. Although, if you want to order drinks, I'll have a diet Pepsi." Gabriella said.

Before Troy could make the call, there was a knock at the door. "Are you guys decent?" Miss Darbus asked.

Jason made his way over and let her in. "Are you thirsty, Miss. Darbus?" He asked.

"I'll have a Coke." She said. Troy got everyone else's order and then called the down. "You guys need to be dressed nicely and be downstairs in less then an hour. You're going to have dinner, and then they will tell you the rules. Finally, you will mingle with the other contestants. I trust you will all be on your best behavior, because as you know, you are representing our school."

There was a knock at the door. It was room service. Miss Darbus took her drink. "I'll be in my room if you need anything. With a toss of her scarf, she left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"And finally, no sabotaging the other competitors." The director said. They had just finished their meal, and the director explained the rules. Now it was time to mingle. Miss Darbus was flamboyantly dressed as usual. Jason had on a button shirt and dress pants. Kelsi had on the red dress with matching shoes that Sharpay and Zeke had gotten her for her birthday. Chad, Troy and Zeke all had nice t-shirts with jeans on. Ryan had a suit without a tie on. Gabriella and Sharpay were wearing black dresses. The only difference was that Gabriella's had a slit in it up to her knees. Taylor was wearing a baby blur skirt with a white shirt.

"Ready?" Troy asked the rest of his friends. They nodded in agreement and all stood.

The first group they saw were a group of four girls and a guy. There were two black girls, one was a little big, a Latino girl, and a white girl. The two black girls had black hair. The Latino had a light brown. The white girl had blond hair. She was hanging all over the guy. He was tall and had dark hair.

They made their way up to them first. "Hi." Jason said, sticking out his hand. The guy took it. "I'm Jason Cross. This is my wife, Kelsi. These are our friends, Troy and Gabriella Bolton, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Sharpay Evans, Zeke Baylor, and Ryan Evans."

The big black girl stuck out her hand.  
"Hi, Galleria Garibaldi. This is Count Joaquin Tovar, and his wife, Dorinda Tovar. This is Chanel Simmons." Galleria said, pointing to the Latino. "And this is Aquanette Walker." She said, referring to the other black girl.

"Howdy." Aqua said. "We are the Cheetah Girls."

"Hi."

"So, are you all here to sing and dance?" Chanel asked.

"Yeah, you?" Sharpay asked.

"All except me. I strictly dance." Joaquin said. "Dorinda choreographs their dances and I dance along with them."

Just then, two blonds and two guys walked up to them. The older looking blond stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Taylor Mead. This is my husband, Jackson Mead." She said. She put her arm on the man to her right. "This is my sister, Courtney Callum and her boyfriend, Phillip." Introductions were made.

An Asian girl made her way up the the growing group of people. "Hi, I'm Wendy Wu." She said.

Just then, an Asian boy made his way to them. "There you are." He said.

Wendy turned back to the group. "This is my boyfriend, Shen."

More and more people were coming up to them. There was this one girl that gave everyone a rise. She looked exactly like Wendy Wu, but there was no relations. This girl's name was Natasha Kwon-Shwartz. She was here with Brittany Aarons and Jordan Cahill. There was a group called Zettabytes. The members were Roscoe, Samantha, Rachel, and Cindy. There were cheerleaders from Marshall High School. There was Yolanda, Daisy, Alyssa, Marisol, and Esmeralda. Their coach, Ms. Bartlett was talking to Miss. Darbus. The last group of people to come up to them were a skater, named Katelyn Kingsford, a hockey coach and Katelyn's boyfriend, Spencer, and hockey players named, Hollywood Henderson, Mojo, Ronnie, Pamela, and Ginger.

Finally, the director took the stage once more. "You guys are getting to know each other. That's great, but I'm afraid that's all for tonight. You may head back to your hotel rooms or to the practicing rooms to practice. Tomorrow, will be the group dances. The boys will go first, then the girls. So make sure you get plenty of rest."

"What are you going to do?" Jason asked.

"I'm going to soak in the hot tub. Maybe I'll go swimming." Kelsi replied.

"Yeah." The other girls agreed.

"I like that idea." The boys agreed.

"Too bad. You guys have to practice. Even if that means it takes all night." Gabriella said. They gave the boys a kiss and went to change in their bathing suits.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Okay, The boys are first." The director said. Joaquin was first. He got on stage and started busting out moves that combined hip-hop with tango. Shen was next, doing some sort of Chinese dance. Phillip and Jackson were third. Roscoe followed them. Jordan Cahill and Spencer were fifth and sixth. Other boys from all across the country got up and showed everyone their dance routine. Finally it was Jason, Troy, Zeke, Ryan, and Chad's turn.

"Good luck." Kelsi said, giving Jason a kiss for luck.

Chad handed the DJ the track and joined his friends on stage. The girls each looked at each other, a look of worry and curiosity were mounted on their faces.

Just then, 98 Degree's 'I'm Down' came on. The boys ripped off their sweatshirts. They were wearing identical white tank tops. They started dancing and boy were they hot! They had all of the girls in the room shouting and cheering for them.

Kelsi looked at Gabriella and smiled. Gabriella returned the smile. Sharpay stood up and started cheering for her man. The other's followed suit.

The boys on stage smiled. They were sweaty and exhausted, but they got the response they wanted. If the girls were going to get up here and turn all the boys on, then they could too.

Their shirts were translucent and matted to their toned bodies. You could see their broad chests moving with each dance move. Finally the song ended. They grabbed their sweatshirts and exited the stage.

"Lots of hard work. Give it up for the boys." The director said. "Now, it's time for the ladies to show us what they're made of."

One by one, each girl or girl group got on stage and showed the audience what they were made of. The whole thing was being recorded live for all of America to see.

Finally it was time for the girls from East High School. They took off their shirts. They weren't wearing an identical outfit, like the boys, but each girl had one low cut shorts and spaghetti strap tops.

Don't Cha came on and the girls did the same routine that they did for the boys.

Jason nudged the others. The rest of the boys in the room had their mouths open and were staring at the young women on stage. When it was time for the girls to smack each other's butts, the boys in the crowd smiled and whistled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back home, all of the parents were watching their daughters and daughters-in-laws on TV. They were shocked.

"I didn't know Kelsi was like that." Mrs. Nielson cried.

"Sharpay never acted like that." Mr. Evans said.

"At least the boys were a little civilized." Mr. Bolton said.

"Come on. Do you really think that our kids are angels?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"She's right. What they do while we're not around is nothing compared to how they act around us." Mr. Nielson agreed.

"We know. We found a condom in Troy's room the other day." Mrs. Bolton said.

"We didn't say anything because they're eighteen now and they're going to do it either way." Mr. Bolton stated.

"Shh. They're almost done." Chad's dad said.

"Let's just give them our support." Mrs. McKessie said, turning back to the TV.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The girls finished their routines and stayed on stage a little longer then the others had. When they were satisfied, they took their seats.

"Wow." The director was speeches. "Wonderful performances from all. You are all free to go. Tomorrow is the couple's singing. Again, we have spare rooms where you can practice your stuff. Please, don't share rooms. Take turns. We've had problems with kids in the past, listening to someone else sing and taking their songs. Enjoy."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was amazing." Troy said, pulling Gabriella into an embrace.

"You guys were pretty hot yourselves." Taylor stated.

"We sat around last night, wishing we were in the hot tub with you guys and that's when it hit us." Chad explained.

"Well, I think their performance earned them a break. Why don't you all get dressed and meet us at the pool?" Sharpay asked.

"Can't. Kelsi and I have to practice our song for tomorrow. Since we didn't read all of the information, we've really got to practice." Jason said.

"Yeah. But defiantly tomorrow." Kelsi stated. "We come all the way to Pennsylvania and all we do is practice, practice, practice. We need to have a little fun."

Just then, Miss. Darbus approached them. "What do you guys have planned for this evening?"

"Jason and Kelsi are going to practice their duet for tomorrow, and the rest of us are going swimming." Ryan informed her.

"Do you want to come, Miss Darbus?" Gabriella asked. Miss. Darbus has been like a whole new person lately. She was the one who volunteered to bring the students here when all of the other teachers refused. She has been more likable. Everyone thought that she finally met a man, but no one knew for sure.

"I that that's a great idea. Thank you. By the way, bravo and brava on your performances. I can tell you all worked extremely hard." Miss. Darbus said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the music room of the hotel, Jason and Kelsi were working hard on their song. "No, it goes like this." She said. She played a few keys and sang Jason's part.

"Okay." He replied. They started over, this time, Jason got that part right.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Over at the pool, the others were having a great time. Troy ran and did a cannonball. Chad and Zeke were wresting. Gabriella and Sharpay were racing. Ryan and Taylor were floating on rafts, talking about Ryan's song selection.

"How's the water?" Miss Darbus asked, walking into the indoor pool area. She was wearing a plain one piece bathing suit.

"Water's great." Troy responded.

Miss. Darbus laid out her towel and got in the water. "How about a game of Marco Polo?" She asked.

The boys looked at each other, stifling a laugh.

Taylor shot them a look that said 'Knock it off, or I'll knock you off.'

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Gabriella said.

"Yeah." Troy agreed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night, about eleven thirty, Kelsi's cell phone went off. They all headed to bed early. They had to get up bright and early the next day. It would take longer for the singing, because there were more then just groups. There would be singles and duets.

Kelsi's ringtone, which was 'Bump, bump, bump' by B2K, replayed.

"Kelsi, answer your phone." Gabriella said, groggily.

Kelsi fumbled for her phone. It was on the nightstand where she left it. She flipped it open and with her eyes still closed, she asked, "Hello?"

"Kelsi." The caller on the other end said.

Kelsi sat up. "Jason?"

"Get your bathing suit on and meet me out in the hall." He told her.

"What for?"

"Come on, please." Jason pleaded.

"Alright." She said to her husband.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

About ten minutes later, She opened the door to the girl's hotel room and walked into the hallway.

Jason was waiting for her in his swim shorts.

"I want to go for a swim." He said, smiling.

"You woke me up because you want to go swimming? The pool closed a half hour ago." Kelsi pointed out.

"I know." Jason said, a twinkle in his eye.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"If we get caught, we could get thrown out and quite possibly disqualified." Kelsi hissed.

"Come on. Where's your sense of adventure?" He asked. He sat down on the pools edge and slipped himself in the water.

"Alright, but don't say that I don't do things for you." She said. She got in as well.

They started to swim. The pool was all theirs. They raced, played quietly and cuddled.

They swam over to a wall. Kelsi wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and started to kiss him. She pulled him closer by wrapping her legs around his waist.

Jason started to get hard. Kelsi could feel it rise against her leg. She pushed him back. "You want adventure?" She pulled off her bathing suit bottoms.

Jason's eyes got wide. "Really?" He asked, fumbling with his shorts.

"We've never done it in water." Kelsi responded. She loved being outspoken and forward. Before Troy and Gabriella met she didn't live. She existed. After she and Jason started dating and after she stood up to Sharpay, she finally started to live. Thankfully, though, Sharpay saw that she was wrong and stopped being a snobby bitch. They were all friends now.

Once Jason's shorts were at his knees, she pulled him close. "I'm not sure if this is going to hurt." He said honesty.

"Don't care." He penetrated and she gasped. They have had sex before. Plenty of times. Each time he got better and better. He began to thrust, short and slow at first. Then he started to go deeper and faster.

Kelsi pressed her lips against his, trying not to moan. He caressed his tongue against hers. He then started to kiss and suck on her neck, leaving a small dark mark.

Just then, the director, Miss Darbus, and the teacher, Ms. Bartlett walked in. "These kids are amazing." The director said.

"Well, they're practicing on their own. It's their own material. I didn't help them in the least bit." Miss Darbus said, getting in the hot tub. She was soon joined the Ms. Bartlett and the director.

In the pool, Jason froze in mid-thrust. "Keep going. How wild would it be to have sex right under the nose of a bunch of adults?" Kelsi whispered in his ear. Lucky for them, the pool lights were off and it was completely dark.

Jason continued to thrust in his wife. More of the supervisors of the other contestants entered. There was Mrs. Garibaldi, Galleria's mother, Courtney and Taylor's dad, and many others.

Kelsi dug her nails into Jason's shoulders, signaling that she was almost there. Jason thrust a few more times. All of a sudden, he exploded in her. When he stopped shaking and jerking he looked at her.

"Did you...?" He asked. Kelsi bit her lip and shook her head no. He continued thrusting, helping Kelsi get off.

Kelsi felt it in her stomach. A tingling sensation. It started to spread. She knew it was coming. She bit Jason's shoulder, stifling a scream of pleasure.

When they were done, Kelsi slipped her bottoms back on and swam over to the pool's edge to receive her cell phone. She put it on silent and sent Gabriella a text message. She told them where they were and that they needed help.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jason and Kelsi waited in the water for about five minutes when one of the staff members entered.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a situation."

"What is it?"

"We need all of the adults. There seems to be a problem with the list of the rooms. All of the kids are messed up and mixed together. We need you to sort them out."

All of the adults exited the hot tub. Jason got out first, helping Kelsi out. They ran all the way to their rooms.

"Thanks for getting me out." Kelsi said.

"Thank you for a amazing experience." Jason replied. He gave her a kiss and entered his room.

When Kelsi opened the door to her room, all the girls were wide awake, waiting for an explanation.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Despite the late evening, Jason and Kelsi were as awake as could be. They had just finished their breakfast with the rest of the residents at the hotel. They were sitting in the auditorium, getting ready to listen to the other sing.

Taylor and Courtney got up first, singing a song called 'Sticks and Stones'

Sitting in my room

Feeling sorry for myself

I can't feel worse

But what else?

I wonder What I could say

To stop the voices, taunting and laughing

The way they're acting I wish they'd just disappear

The joke is always on me

It's always on me

They sang and everyone in the crowd had their toes tapping.

Next the Cheetah Girls got up and sang their own song called 'Strut'

You can breathe in the music this city makes  
Move by the rhythm the gypsies play  
Deep inside it comes alive

There is a whisper that feeds your soul  
Words so beautiful like a Spanish rose  
Till you hypnotize that's when you arrive

You gotta strut like you mean it  
Free your mind  
It's not enough just to dream it  
Come on, come on  
Get up when you feel it  
It's your chance to shine  
Strut like you mean it  
Come on, come on, come on

Shen and Wendy Wu were after them, singing 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua

Hi Barbie

Hi Ken

Do you wanna go for a ride?

Sure Ken

Jump In...

I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world

Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.

Imagination, that is your creation.

Come on Barbie, let´s go party!

The Zettabytes went after them, singing one of their songs. Then, Katelyn, Spencer, and the rest of the hockey team. One by one, the rest of the other groups went.

Finally it was time for Ryan's turn. He got up and sang 'Colors of the Wind'

You think you own whatever land you land on

The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim

But I know every rock and tree and creature

Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only people who are people

Are the people who look and think like you

But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger

You'll learn things you never knew you never knew.

Troy and Gabriella sang 'Breaking Free'

We're soarin', flyin'

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

If we're trying

So we're breaking free

Sharpay and Zeke were next. They were singing 'Some day my Prince Will Come' from the Snow White movie. Sharpay was dressed as Snow White and Zeke was dressed as the prince.

Sharpay sang the first.

Someday I will find my prince

He may be far away

But I know he will come

Someday

Prince of my dreams

Far away

To call my own

Someday

Prince of my dreams

Far away

To call my own

Someday

Someday my prince will come

Someday I'll find a love

And how thrilling that moment will be

When the prince of my dreams comes to me

He'll whisper I love you

Zeke sang.

I love you

Sharpay continued to sing.

And steal a kiss or two

Zeke sang a small verse.

Just one kiss

It was Sharpay's turn again.

Though he may be far away

I will find my love someday

Someday we'll say and do

The things we've been longing to

And I'll know him the moment we meet

For my heart will start skipping a beat

Someday when my dreams come true

Somewhere waiting for me

There's someone I'm longing to see

Someone I can't help but adore

Who will thrill me for ever more?

Someday we'll say and do

The things we've been longing to

And I'll know him the moment we meet

For my heart will start skipping a beat

Someday when my dreams come true

Someday my prince will come

Zeke went again.

Someday my princess will come

It went back to Sharpay

And I will find my love

It was Zeke's turn

And I will find my love

Sharpay again.

And I'll know it the moment we meet

Zeke's turn

The moment we meet

Sharpay's turn

Prince of my dreams

Far away

To call my own

Someday

Prince of my dreams

Far away

To call my own

Someday

Prince of my dreams

Far away

To call my own

Someday

Prince of my dreams

Zeke sang.

Prince of her dreams

Sharpay again.

Far away

Zeke-

Far away

Sharpay-

To call my own

Zeke -

To call your own

Sharpay -

Someday

Zeke -

Someday

Sharpay -

Prince of my dreams

Zeke -

Prince of her dreams

Sharpay -

Far away

Zeke -

Far away

Sharpay -

To call my own

Zeke -

To call your own

Sharpay -

Someday

Zeke -

My dreams will come true

Sharpay -

Prince of my dreams

Zeke -

Prince of her dreams

Sharpay -

Far away

Zeke -

Far away

Sharpay -

To call my own

Zeke -

Call your own

Sharpay -

Someday

They ended the song, staring passionately in each other's eyes. Zeke's hand was resting on hers.

Chad and Taylor followed them, singing 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight?'

There's a calm surrender

To the rush of day

When the heat of the rolling world

Can be turned away

An enchanted moment

And it sees me through

It's enough for this restless warrior

Just to be with you.

Finally it was Jason and Kelsi's turn. They got on stage, and took the microphones. Everyone saw that they too dressed to go with their song. Zeke and Sharpay dressed like Snow White and the Prince. Jason was dressed as Aladdin and Kelsi as Jasmine. She even had her hair braided. Slow music started to play. Jason looked at Kelsi and began to sing

Jason - Yeah...oh yeah. I can show you the world. Shining shimmering splendid. Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide. I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming.

Kelsi - A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But now from way up here it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you. Unbelievable sights.

Jason - Unbelievable sights.

Kelsi - Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling. Through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world.

Jason -Don't you dare close your eyes.

Kelsi - A hundred thousand things to see.

Jason - Hold your breath, it gets better.

Both - I'm like a shooting star. I've come so far.

Kelsi - I can't go back to where I used to be.

Jason - A whole new world.

Kelsi - A whole new world.

Jason - With new horizons to pursue.

Both - I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare.

Jason - Let me share this whole new world with you.

Kelsi - Oh a whole new world.

Jason - A whole new world

Kelsi - A new fantastic point of view.

Both - No one to tell us no or where to go

Kelsi - or say we're only dreaming.

Jason - A whole new world

Kelsi - Every turn a surprise.

Jason - With new horizons to pursue.

Kelsi - Every moment gets better.

Both - I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare.

Kelsi - Anywhere.

Jason - Oh there's time to spare.

Kelsi - Let me share,

Jason - this whole new world with you.

Kelsi - With You. A whole new world.

Jason - A whole new world.

Kelsi - That's where we'll be.

Jason - Where we will be.

Kelsi - A thrilling chase.

Jason - A wonderous place.

Both - For you and...me.

When they finished, the entire auditorium burst in cheers and clapping.

The director entered the stage. "So much talent and passion. This isn't going to be an easy choice to make. Tomorrow is the couples dance and then you're home free. Since you haven't eaten much all day, you're probably starved." The entire process of singing took about seven hours, considering that there were a lot of singles and couples. Also, there were a lot of contestants. Every state and school were allegable to win to there were kids all the way from Maine to Florida. From New Jersey to California. "Lunch is waiting in the dining hall. Good luck tomorrow." He said, leaving.

"That was so beautiful." Taylor said when they were able to talk.

"Thanks. We weren't sure what to do and how." Kelsi admitted.

"I loved the costumes." Miss. Darbus said, walking up to the group. She was referring to Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason.

"Well, I have been in Drama Club forever." Sharpay stated.

"Yeah. You've taught us well." Kelsi said, smiling.

Miss Darbus looked at all of them. "It would appear so." She smiled at them. "I don't know about you, but I'm starved." She turned on her heel and headed to the dining hall.

"That song fits you guys so well." Troy said.

"Happily and wonderfully in love." Gabriella added.

"Well, after last night, I'm willing to bet they're full of surprises." Ryan said, grinning. Jason playfully punched him.

"Let's go eat. I'm so hungry I could eat a cow." Sharpay said.

"After we eat, I'm going to the pool." Chad announced.

They all nodded in agreement, following Sharpay to the food.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Okay, up next is Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor." The director said.

Zeke and Sharpay walked on stage. He grabbed her hand and waited for the music to start. She looked at him and smiled.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Let's do this." Zeke said. The music came on and they started to rumba.

When they were done, they took a bow and took their seats.

"Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie." The director called.

They walked on stage and took off their robes to reveal tights and ballet slippers. Taylor was wearing a leotard. 'We're Dancing' by P.Y.T. came on. Chad and Taylor danced, using the ballet technique. They leaped across stage, Chad picked Taylor up and still rolled over his arms. Taylor stood on the tip of her toes on one foot, while Chad picked her up and drug her across stage. They continued to dance, getting a rise out of the crowd. They were eating this up. They were terrific.

When they were done, the were rewarded with cheers and claps of approval.

"Okay, Troy and Gabriella Bolton."

Troy and Gabriella got into position. "You're going to be wonderful." He told her.

"No, we're going to be wonderful. I have faith in us." Gabriella said. The music started to play.

At first, it was ballroom music. Troy and Gabriella started to dance. Then, without any warning, the music changed to salsa music. Troy and Gabriella kept up with the music, changing their dancing to fit the music. It changed to tango. Troy picked Gabriella up in his arms and spun her. The hip-hop music came on. They kept changing to fit the music.

They completed their last dance move, Gabriella was stretched out in Troys arms.

"Our last couple dance is Jason and Kelsi Cross."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At home, their parents were watching the competition. They were happy with the dancing their children were doing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The song from Dirty Dancing Havana Nights came on. It was called 'Dance like this.'

Kelsi and Jason began to sway to the music. Twirling, grinding, and dipping. Jason got down on his knees, placed his hands on Kelsi's butt and they began to walk backwards, Kelsi was shaking her chest at him, her boobs shaking to and fro. Jason got back up and dipped her, running his hand from her neck, down between her boobs. He pulled her back up and she placed her arm around his neck and they started to roll their hips toward each other. As the song came to a close, they slowed their dancing until it stopped in a dance move.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Afterward, everyone was so excited. They were done. Tomorrow morning at breakfast, they would announce the winners.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It was Troy's idea." Gabriella was saying to the rest of them. She was referring to being stretch out in Troy's arms.

"I didn't know you danced ballet." Troy said to Chad.

"Well, you sing, Zeke bakes, and Jason...well he is Jason. It's only right that I do something that no one expects." Chad explained.

"Well, it was great." Zeke said.

"Yeah. That was my first time, really, but Chad really helped me out." Taylor stated.

"Can I have everyone's attention? You guys might be tired of dancing and singing, but we're having a party for everyone here at the hotel tonight." The director announced.

At the mention of a party, everyone got excited. "What am I going to wear?" One girl asked.

"Who will dance with me?" asked another.

Troy looked at the group. "Are we going?"

"Yes!" was everyone's reply.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miss. Darbus said that she was going to spend the night reading a new play. She was really exhausted and wanted some peace and quiet. But she also told them not to be out too late.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The boys met the girls outside the party doors. They all looked amazing. The boys were pretty much wearing button down shirts with dress pants. The girls however decided to dress for the occasion. Kelsi had on a pair of bell bottoms with a silver tube top. She had matching silver heels. Her hair was in waves, cascading down her back.

Gabriella was wearing a two piece outfit, She was wearing a long, black, flowing skirt with a black shirt, showing her mid-drift. She wore black flats. She had her hair in braids.

Sharpay was wearing on a short, pink skirt. She had a white shirt on that exposed a shoulder. She was wearing heels. Her hair was wild, like she just came out of a wind storm.

Taylor wore a periwinkle blue, clingy dress, It hugged every curve of her body. She had matching heels. She had her hair in a headband, finishing her look with two butterfly clips.

"Ready?" Gabriella asked, taking the lead. She pulled Troy in behind her.

Kelsi walked up to Jason. She put her hand under his chin and pushed it up, closing it. "You'll catch flies that way." She joked.

Jason brushed his hand against her cheek. "You are so beautiful." He said.

"Isn't that why you married me, or was it because of my sensational music abilities?" she joked again.

They followed Chad and Taylor in. There were the Cheetah Girls who, true to their name, were wearing cheetah spots. Joaquin was wearing a plain black outfit.

Samantha and Roscoe from the Zettabytes were slow dancing together, as were Wendy Wu and Shen.

Taylor and Jackson Mead were talking to the girls from the Marshall High school, the cheerleaders. Courtney Callum and Phillip were over at the refreshment table.

Britney Aarons, Jordan Cahill, and Natasha Kwon-Shwartz were talking to Spencer, Katelyn and the rest of the hockey team.

Everyone was having a wonderful time.

Just then, 'Buttons' by the Pussycat Dolls came on. All of the girls nodded at each other and started to dance together, facing the boys. They walked toward them busting the same dance moves.

The boys responded by walking toward them, dancing as well. It was boys against girls. The girls rolled their hips, dipped, and began to move their butts.

The boys rolled their hips in returned, they continued to walk toward the girls, and they grabbed themselves.

The girls dropped the floor, in a short, quick split, then they were back up. The made contact with the boys, brushing their butts against their crotches.

They backed off and started to loosen up their clothes. They boys retreated, defeated. When the song ended, the girls started to give each other high fives.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The next, morning, everyone was eagerly waiting at the breakfast table. They were about to announce the results.

The director stood. "You are all very talented. I say that with pure and true honesty. This wasn't a very easy decision to make. While you all had great technique, there were some who were lacking chemistry. You all sang beautifully. Again, this wasn't an easy decision to make. The costumes were genius." He said, looking in Kelsi and Sharpay's direction. "After thinking long and hard, the winners are..."


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"East High School!" The director announced.

Everyone at the table jumped up, screaming. "We won!" Ryan cried.

They were hugging each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At home, their parents jumped up, screaming as well. "We're going to Ireland." Mrs. Nielson shouted.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Miss. Darbus pushed her way through the throng of people. "You did it. You were amazing."

Jason cupped Kelsi's chin in his hand and kissed her. "We did it." He said, when the kiss ended.

One, by one, everyone started to make their way up to them, congratulating them.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that day, they were packing to go home. "You know, I like Pittsburgh." Gabriella said. "We have so many memories here."

"Yes. This definitely was a wild experience for us." Sharpay agreed.

"We have memories like doing it in a pool, after hours, with adults more then a few feet away." Taylor said, looking at Kelsi.

Kelsi blushed and countered that. "At least Jason and I didn't sneak into the kitchen, during the day and eat food off of each other." She was referring to the incident that Chad and Taylor did the other day.

"I'm not the one who snuck into Miss. Darbus's room and made love on top of her summer musical." Taylor said, looking at Sharpay.

"Zeke wanted a place alone. She was gone for the day." Sharpay protested. "But Gabriella tops all of us." She said. "Her and Troy did it out in the garden, in the middle of the day, with people sitting on a bench in front of the bush they were doing it in."

"That definitely tops mine." Taylor and Kelsi said.

"You guys are awful." Gabriella laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Over in the boys' room, they were talking about the same thing.

"How did it feel to do it in water?" Chad asked.

"Amazing. Then again, it helps to have a beautiful woman with you." Jason said.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy." Troy said.

"Kelsi makes me happy. I'll tell you something though. I think Kelsi thinks that if it wasn't for you and Gabriella auditioning for the musical, that we wouldn't have met. That's not true. I've noticed her around school plenty of times. I noticed her at lunch. There were times when she would come into our homeroom to talk to Miss. Darbus. I would notice her then too. I've asked Sharpay a few times who she was, but she never answered me. I was slowly gathering the courage to talk to her when the whole musical thing went down. That gave me the perfect opportunity. I just don't know what I would do without her." Jason said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back in the girls' room, Kelsi was about to open the door to the boys' room when she heard them talking. She heard everything that Jason said. _So, Sharpay was right. He did want to ask me out._ She thought to herself. She closed the door and sat back down.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ticket please." The flight attendant asked. Kelsi handed her the ticket. Jason followed her, carrying their carry on bags.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

They slept on the way home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they landed, they were greeted by their parents. "That was beautiful." Mrs. Evans said.

"We watched the whole thing." Mrs. Montez said.

"We hope you have your things ready." Taylor said.

Ryan threw his hands up. "We're going to Ireland."

everyone in the airport turned to look at them.

"I think it's time to go." Jack Bolton said, leading the herd outside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next evening, Troy and Gabriella were at Gabriella's house. Mrs. Montez had gone out to go shopping for their trip.

Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the couch, watching TV. "We leave for Ireland in two days. How cool is that?" Gabriella asked.

"We practiced hard and we deserve it. I wonder what there is to do in Ireland." Troy said.

"Well, it is an island. It depends on what part of Ireland we're going to. We might be able to swim in the ocean." Gabriella stated.

Just then, the lights went out. Gabriella screamed. Troy pulled her close. "Don't worry, Gabby, I've got you."

Just then, the doorbell rang. "Troy, don't." She pleaded.

"It might be your mother needing help with her bags." Troy pointed out. He grabbed a poker from the fireplace. "Just in case." He stated.

Gabriella hid in the closet while Troy answered the door. There was no one there. He was about to close the door when something fell from the roof. It was a dead cat. It hung by a rope with a note on it.

_You think that you're all that because you married a beautiful woman and that you're the captain of the basketball team. Let's not forget that you won the singing and dancing competition. Wow, Troy Bolton, you have everything you could ever ask for. Well, every hero has a weak spot._

At that moment, there was a crash and Gabriella screamed. Troy ran back inside to find a hole in the window. On the floor among the shards of glass, was a baseball, with a piece of paper attached.

It was the newspaper article that appeared in the local newspaper after Troy and Gabriella auditioned and stared in Twinkle Towne. Gabriella face was horribly disfigured.

"He's still here." Troy said.

Suddenly, there was thumping upstairs. Someone was in Gabriella's room.

"We have to get out of here and warn my mom." Gabriella said. They grabbed their cell phones and creaked toward the front door.

Just then, Troy's cell phone went off. The intruder heard this and came running down the stairs. Troy threw the door open and ran into the street. There was no neighbor home, so they were screwed. The phone rang again and this time, Troy hit silent.

Gabriella was gasping for breath. "The nearest place is Jason's." She said. They ran in that direction.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

At Jason's, him and Kelsi had just gotten out of the shower. "What do you want to do tonight?" Jason asked. He picked her up and ran over to the bed.

Kelsi couldn't stop giggling. "I don't know. Watch a movie, play the piano, or maybe we can read a book."

Jason looked into his wife's eyes. "You're beautiful." He said. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. He hand started to play with her hair. "You have nice hair."

"I've been thinking about cutting it. To show the new me." Kelsi said.

"You'll look beautiful with short or long hair." Jason smiled at her.

"I know." Kelsi said, smugly. Then she laughed. "How conceited am I?" She joked.

They got off the bed and walked over the the balcony. "It's a cool night." Jason commented.

"I can make it get cooler." She said.

"How's that?"

Kelsi reached down and grabbed the towel that Jason had wrapped around his waist. "That's how." She ran out of the room and down the stairs. Jason ran after her, completely nude. They were in his house. What difference did it make whether or not he ran nude?

Kelsi ran into the kitchen. She stopped at the counter. She was laughing so hard. Jason ran to the other side of the counter. He was laughing too.

Just then, someone started pounding on the door. Both of them jumped. "Here." Kelsi said, handing Jason back his towel. He wrapped it around himself and then went to answer the door.

It was Troy and Gabriella. They were sweaty and out of breath. "Can...we...?" Troy started to ask.

"Come in." Jason hurried them inside.

Kelsi went to get her glasses. She met them in the living room. They told them what happened. Gabriella called her mom and told her what happened and told her to go to the Bolton's.

Jason and Kelsi ran upstairs to get dressed real quick. When they returned, Jason called the cops and Kelsi made some tea. Troy still had the note for evidence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

About an hour later, their parents showed up, along with the rest of the gang. When the cops showed up, about five officers went to search Mrs. Montez's house. Two officers stayed behind.

"You really shouldn't be living by yourselves." The first officer said to Troy and Gabriella.

"They don't. They live with us for one half of the year, and with Mrs. Montez the other half." Mrs. Bolton explained.

"Why don't they live with us?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, we have the room." Jason agreed.

The second officer agreed with them. "That actually sounds like a good idea."

"Okay, but..." Jack started. He was interrupted with a look from his wife and Mrs. Montez.

"You can move in." Mrs. Bolton said.

Just then, one of the other officers came over the scanner. "We caught the culprit. It's a student at their school. Someone who has been jealous of Troy Bolton for quite a while. We have him in custody."

"We can move you guys in after we get back from Ireland." Mrs. Montez said.

"We really appreciate you doing this." Mrs. Bolton said.

"It's our pleasure." Jason said.

"Yeah, after what Troy and Gabby did for us, we are only happy to return the favor." Kelsi agreed.

"We're going to get going." Everyone said.

After everyone was gone, Kelsi turned to Jason. "You're perfect."

Jason smiled at her. "I know."

Kelsi laughed. "Now who's conceited?"

Jason picked her up. Kelsi giggled. "I'm tired, what about you?"

She nodded. "Yeah, kind of."

"Good." He said, carrying her up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"It's beautiful." Kelsi said, looking out the window of the plane. They were slowly descending in Ireland.

Jason leaned over her shoulder. "Wow." He said. He looked from the window over to his friends. Troy and Gabriella were sleeping, her head resting on his shoulder. Sharpay and Zeke were eating cookies that Zeke had baked before the trip. Chad was reading a sports magazine and Taylor was listening to music. He glanced at Ryan, who was sitting with Miss. Darbus. They were talking about the upcoming musical which, thanks to Kelsi, everyone was in. Even Jason had a part. His character was Kelsi's character's love interest. He didn't mind that at all. He even saw the songs that Kelsi was working on. They weren't bad at all. All of their parents were either sleeping or talking to each other.

"I'm so excited about being here." Kelsi said. She closed the shade on the window and turned to Jason.

"We're going to be here for a whole month." Jason said. "What's not to be excited about?" Jason asked.

"I'm planning on taking plenty of pictures." She said. Just then, the fasten seat belts light came on, signaling that they were about to land.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Enjoy your stay."

"Okay, we'll grab the luggage, you girls wait here." Mr. Evans said.

The men turned their backs and headed to go get their suitcases. Kelsi followed. "I can grab my own bag."

Jason smiled. His wife was an independent and strong woman. He liked that. She sure has changed a lot from the timid and shy girl she once was. She wasn't rude, but she didn't take anyone's crap.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We couple gets their own room." Miss. Darbus said, handing out keys. "Jason, you and Kelsi are in room two. Troy and Gabriella, you're in room five. Chad, Taylor, room nine. Zeke, Sharpay, room eleven. Ryan, you're in room twelve." She then proceeded to give the adults their room keys.

To all of the young adult's relief, they were on the first floor of the hotel and the older adults were on the third floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jason threw his bag down on the bed. "Four weeks in a beautiful country, with the woman of my dreams." He smiled at her.

Just then, the phone rang. Jason answered it. "Hello? Hold on a sec." He held the phone out. "It's Gabriella."

Kelsi took the phone. "Yeah?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yeah, Troy wanted to know if you wanted to guys wanted to go into town after we unpack." Gabby asked.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hold on, let me ask." Kelsi put the phone down and walked into the bathroom. Jason was taking a piss. "Troy and Gabriella want to know if we want to go into town after we get settled.

"Sure." Jason shook a few times and then put it away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What is there to do here?" Jason asked. They had his jeep and Kelsi's bug brought over. He was driving the boys and Kelsi was driving the girls.

"There's all kinds of things to do here." Kelsi said. They were talking on their cell phone, both were on speaker phone so everyone could be in the conversation.

"I have an idea." Sharpay said.

'What's that?"

"Shopping." All the girls said into the phone.

"How about this, you girls go shopping and we'll go to a sports store." Troy offered.

"But who will hold our purses?" Gabriella joked.

"Or carry our bags?" Taylor laughed.

"I'm sure you can manage." Zeke joked back.

"Fine, but we'll call each other in an hour, to check up." Kelsi said. Gabriella got out a map and told Kelsi where to turn.

"Bye, love you." Jason said, turning down one road, while Kelsi turned down another.

"Love you too." She said, hanging up.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"You look like someone who is trying to impress someone special." A store owner said. They were at a mall, looking around. He held out a hanger with a sexy black negligee on it.

"No, thanks. Our husbands are impressed with us already." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, we can do things that outfit can't." Kelsi said. The girls giggled and walked off.

"Look." Sharpay said, pointing to a shoe store. "Buy one, get one free." They all shrieked and headed inside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You need to turn here." Troy said to Jason. Jason made a sharp right and stopped in front of a sports store.

"Damn." Chad said.

"Sorry." Jason apologized.

They looked through the windshield. The store was closed. "So much for that idea." Ryan said. Secretly he was relieved. He didn't mind hanging out with the guys, but they mostly did sporty stuff.

"Call the girls." Zeke said. "Looks like we'll be holding their bags after all." He joked.

Jason looked at the boys. "Are you guys stupid?" He asked. The guys looked at him. "We get our own hotel rooms with our amazing women. Are you not in the least bit interested in romancing them?"

Chad thought for a moment. "I really haven't thought about that."

"I really don't know much about romance. All I have to do is bake Sharpay something and she's happy. I can't keep doing that, she'll blow up like a balloon." Zeke said.

Ryan's eyes lit up. Finally, his area of expertise. "I think that I can be of some assistance here."

Just then, Jason's cell phone rang. The ring tone, 'Your wife is calling' could be heard throughout the jeep.

He answered it. "Hey, baby." He said.

Taylor's voice answered. "I ain't your baby. She's in the restroom."

"Sorry." Jason said.

"She told me to give you guys a call." Taylor explained. "We're just about done. What about you?"

"Hold on a sec." Jason pressed the button to mute it. He turned back to the guys. "So, are we going to romance our women tonight or...?"

"Yeah. They deserve to know how much we care and appreciate them." Troy said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Little did they know, Jason didn't press the button hard enough and Taylor heard everything.

When Kelsi and Sharpay returned, she told all of them what she had heard.

"I guess we do need those outfits." Sharpay said.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night, they boys surprised the girls with flowers. They all had a dozen roses, instead of Jason. Kelsi didn't care for roses. She loved orchids.

"What's this?"

"Just something special." Chad responded. He took Taylor's arm and led her to their room. Soon Zeke and Troy followed suit.

Ryan lingered a little longer. "You kids have fun now." He winked at Jason and walked to his room.

"What was that about?" Kelsi asked.

"Nothing." Jason said, opening the door to their room.

He covered her eyes and turned on the lights. There were candles everywhere. There was a box of chocolates on the bed, and flowers everywhere. "Do you like?" He asked.

Kelsi turned and gave him the most passionate kiss she had ever given him. The exception was on their wedding day.

"I take that as a yes." Jason smiled at her.

I've have something for you too." She said. She grabbed on of her bags and went into the bathroom.

When she returned, she was wearing a black velvet negligee. Her hair was put up and a smile that could make the birds chirp and the sun shine.

"Looks like we had the same idea." He said.

Kelsi bit her lip. "Can I be honest with you?"

"I hope so." Jason said, sitting on the bed.

"Taylor heard your plans. You didn't mute her." Kelsi said.

"Well, there goes the element of surprise." Jason said, a little upset.

"Hey." Kelsi walked over and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. "You may not get points for surprise, but you'll definitely get rewarded for being romantic."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Is that a promise?"

"Why, Mr. Cross. I always keep my promises." Kelsi said, kissing him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I don't think I've been this sweaty. Not even in practice." Jason said, putting an arm under his head.

"That just means that we're good at what we do." Kelsi said.

Almost all of the candles had burnt out. Jason got up, put 'Always' by Bon Jovi on the CD player, blew out the last candle, and got back into bed.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Kelsi woke in the middle of the night. There was something outside. She was laying on Jason's bare chest. There it was again. "Jason." Kelsi called, slightly shaking her husband awake.

"Mom, a few more minutes." Jason mumbled, rolling over.

"Jason Scott Cross, if you don't wake up right now, you won't get sex for a month." Kelsi threatened.

Jason's eyes flew open. His mother wouldn't say that. He rolled over to face his scared wife. "Kelsi, what is it? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I think there is something outside."

Jason got up, slipped on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Stay here." He instructed.

- - - - - - - - - - -

When he returned, he looked confused. "I didn't find anything." He informed her. They sat in silence for a few minutes. The phone rang, breaking the silence in the room, and making them jump.

"Hello?" Kelsi asked. It was Sharpay. "Yeah, I heard it too. Jason went to check, but he couldn't find anything."

Jason looked at her. "Who is it?" He asked. She mouthed the words 'Sharpay'. "She heard it too?" He asked. She nodded.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Jason went to answer it. It was Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, and Ryan. He let them in. "You might want to tell Zeke and Sharpay to come on down."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I heard it." Ryan said. They were all squeezed on the bed.

"Me too." Troy agreed.

"But I checked, and there was nothing out there." Jason assured them.

"For all we know, it could be a raccoon or something." Zeke announced.

"Do they even have raccoons in Ireland?" Gabriella wondered. Everyone was clueless.

"Why don't we go back to bed. We'll buddy up, that way we're not alone." Chad suggested.

"Chad and I will stay with Troy and Gabby. Sharpay, Zeke and Ryan can stay here with Kelsi and Jason." Taylor said, making the arrangements.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, the guys headed to the main desk. "Last night, we heard some commotion outside. It was about three in the morning." Jason explained.

"We went outside and there was nothing there." Troy added.

"We thought perhaps that it was a raccoon." Chad concluded.

"Oh, you'll have to excuse that. Our custodian doesn't get here until late. He usually takes out the trash about that time of morning. Sorry for the inconvenience." The clerk explained.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I feel like such a fool." Kelsi said. They boys had just gotten back with their drinks. Jason told them what the desk clerk said.

"At least we know we aren't crazy." Sharpay said, taking a sip of her drink. "So, what do you boys have planned for us tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, after all, last night you guys were _so_ romantic." Taylor said.

"We just thought we'd surprise you." Zeke said.

Jason and Kelsi shared a look. _Please don't tell them I told you. _Kelsi thought.

Jason nodded, as if he read her mind. "Well, How about we find something to do indoors." He offered.

"We're not going swimming. We don't know who did what in it last." Chad joked, pounding on Jason's back.

"Ow, man." Jason said, pulling away.

"I didn't punch you that hard." Chad protested, lifting up Jason's shirt. Jason moved off the bed and walked over to the window. Not before Chad saw the scratch marks all down Jason's back. "What happened?"

Jason got all red. "Bumped into something." He mumbled.

Before the issue could be pressed, Kelsi held out her laptop. "There is a club not too far from here. We could go." She said.

Ryan took the laptop away from her to get a good look himself. "We can't." He said.

"Why not?" Taylor asked. "Going to a foreign club sounds like fun."

"It serves alcohol." Ryan pointed out.

"And that's a problem, why?" Chad asked.

"They won't let us in, so why bother trying?"

"Actually, they will." Troy said, holding up a brochure that was in the top right drawer on the desk. "The drinking age in Ireland is eighteen. We're all of age."

"I'm not driving drunk." Jason said. "We're going to need two designated drivers." He said.

"I have an idea, but it might be a long shot." Kelsi said, biting her lip.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay, but I want to be home no later then eleven thirty." Miss. Darbus said.

"One down, one to go." Jason whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Absolutely not!" Jack Bolton said.

"Dad, come on. Miss. Darbus is going to be one of our designated drivers." Troy tried to argue.

"I said no, and I mean it." He said.

"I'll do it." Ryan said.

"But the idea is for all of us to have fun." Gabriella said. "We can't let you do it."

"It's fine, really. You can always make it up to me later." Ryan said.

"Okay, let's go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This place is amazing." Gabriella said as she entered the club. There were people dancing everywhere. There was smoke and a light show.

"Remember, out by eleven thirty." Miss. Darbus reminded them.

Jason pulled Kelsi out onto the dance floor and they began to dance. Troy, Chad, and Zeke headed over to the bar. They ordered drinks while Gabriella, Sharpay,and Taylor danced with each other.

Ryan went straight to the bar and sat down. He looked around and started to wish that he said that we would be the second designated driver. Everyone was having a good time.

Just then, Jason and Kelsi same to the bar. "Do you have sex on the beach?" She asked. The bartender nodded and asked to see her I.D.

"I'll have Scotch Whiskey." Jason said. After showing her his I.D., she whipped up their order.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside in the car, Miss. Darbus was reading a book, tapping her foot to the music that could be heard from the club.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hours later, everyone was completely drunk. Jason was slurring his speech, Chad and Troy were getting loud. Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella were touching themselves. Zeke was talking to the bartender, but couldn't remember what he said from one moment to the next. Kelsi seemed unaffected, though. Ryan looked around in wonder. _Maybe this was a good thing._ He thought to himself.

Just then, a beautiful Irish woman came up. She walked up to Jason. "Hey, honey. Want to come home with me?" She asked.

"He's with me." Kelsi said. She held up her left hand, "We're married."

The woman completely ignored Kelsi. "So, what do you say? You can have sex in a foreign country."

Jason turned his head toward the woman. "I'm going to have sex in a foreign country tonight. I'm going to take my wife home and nail the hell out of her."

The woman refused to give up. "I'm better, I promise."

Kelsi had enough. She got off the bar stool. "Listen here, bitch. One, he said no, Two he's my husband, and three, if you don't back off, I'm going to kick your ass!"

"You? Kick my ass?" The woman laughed.

Without warning, Kelsi pulled her fist back and launched it. It connected with the woman's job. "I fuckin' warned you." Kelsi shouted, going in for another punch.

Ryan rose from the stool, and grabbed Kelsi before she could punch her again. Instead, Kelsi grabbed the woman's hair and refused to let go. She ended up pulling a big chunk out. "Time to go." Ryan called to the others.

Just then, a big muscled man, about twenty, with dark red hair, walked up to them. "Looks like you could use some help." He noted.

Ryan nodded. "Thanks." He let the man take Kelsi, while he herded the others out the door.

Once everyone was in the cars, Ryan turned to the man. "Thanks again. I'm Ryan." He held out his hand.

"I'm Seamus." The man said.

Ryan flirted a bit. "Your parents stopped at Seamus?" Ryan teased.

The guy flirted back. "Your parents stopped at Ryan?"

"Evans." Ryan replied.

"McTiernan." Seamus replied.

"It was nice to meet you." Ryan said, turning back to the vehicles.

Seamus stopped him. "I'd like to see you again."

Ryan gave him the name of their hotel they were staying at.

Seamus watched Ryan get into the Bug and drive off. "Ryan." He whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, everyone woke up with a nasty hangover. "I am never getting drunk again." Jason said when he and Kelsi met the others for breakfast.

"What happened last night?" Taylor asked.

"I can answer that." Ryan said. "You all got drunk off your asses. Jason was slurring. Troy and Chad were getting real loud. Zeke was having an unintelligent conversation with the bartender. Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor kept touching themselves inappropriately, and Kelsi got into a fight with a woman who wanted to take Jason home." Ryan finished.

"A woman wanted to take _me _home?" Jason said, jokingly.

"Yeah, and Kelsi punched her in the face and ripped her hair out." Ryan repeated.

"Oh, and my dear brother here, met a nice, Irish man." Sharpay said, taking a sip of her orange juice.

At the mentioning of a guy, Kelsi, Gabriella, and Taylor grilled him. "What's his name?

"What does he look like?"

"Will we get to meet him?"

Ryan took a deep breath. "His name is Seamus McTiernan. He's tall, muscular, and he had dark red hair. You will meet him later. He wanted to see me again.

The girls all started clapping. Finally, Ryan met someone. The only bad part was that they would all have to eventually go home, leaving Seamus in Ireland.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Ryan awoke with a start. Seamus was coming over to meet everyone today. _What to wear? _He thought as he went through his suitcase. If they were home, he wouldn't have a problem finding anything, because he had a ton of clothes. He went shopping with Sharpay every weekend.

Finally, he chose a black button down shirt with tan dress pants. "Not bad." He said aloud to himself. There was a knock at the door.

It was Sharpay. "Are you finally ready? We've been waiting for a while." Sharpay said.

When they got back to the breakfast table, Zeke told them that Jason and Kelsi would be right back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hold still." Kelsi instructed, tending to the scratches on Jason's back.

"It burns." Jason said. Kelsi added more rubbing alcohol to his back. Jason pulled a pillow to his face and screamed.

"Sorry." Kelsi said. She wiped up the mess and quickly bandaged the wounds.

- - - - - - - - - - -

When they returned, everyone was looking at them. "What were you guys doing?" Troy asked, jokingly.

"I had a problem that only Kelsi could fix." Jason replied, grinning.

Kelsi reached out and playfully slapped him on the back of his head. "It wasn't like that at all." She assured them. They took their seats, right next to Gabriella and Troy.

"So when is Seamus supposed to be here?" Taylor asked, taking a bite of her sausage.

"Any minute." Ryan replied, his eyes scanning the lobby.

As if on cue, Seamus McTiernan walked through the front door. He was wearing jeans and a tight green t-shirt. The shirt was so tight that his muscles were tight against it.

When the girls saw him, their eyes got wide, their jaws dropped, and they said, "Wow."

The boys looked at them. "Stop drooling, ladies, he's here for me." Ryan said, proudly.

Ryan signaled for Seamus to come over. When he got there, Ryan started to make the introductions. "This is Troy and Gabriella Bolton."

"Hi." Gabriella said, polightly.

"Hey." Troy said. He shook his hand.

"This is Jason and Kelsi Cross. You helped me with Kelsi at the club." Ryan reminded Seamus.

Kelsi got a deep shade of red. "It's nice to meet you."

"What's up?" Jason asked.

"This happy couple is Zeke Baylor and Sharpay Evans. She's my twin." Ryan continued.

Zeke nodded in Seamus's direction. His mouth was full.

Sharpay stuck out her hand. "How do you do?"

"Finally, this is Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Taylor said.

Chad just stuck his hand out.

"It's really great to meet you all. Ryan talks about you all the time." Seamus said in an Irish accents.

The girls looked at each other and started to giggle.

Just then, Jason sat back against the chair. "Son of a..." He started. Everyone turned to look at him. "I uh, stubbed my toe." He said.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

After breakfast, it was decided that they were going to go swimming. Jason lent Seamus a pair of swim shorts because Seamus didn't bring any and Kelsi packed him an extra pair, just in case.

Troy and Chad were the first ones in. They ran and jumped into the pool, splashing water everywhere. Zeke got into the pool first, and then he extended a hand, helping Sharpay into the water.

Jason and Kelsi sat down at the table and chairs that were in the room. Taylor and Gabriella went to the diving board.

Ryan and Seamus were the last ones to get in.

"Aren't you two getting in?" Chad asked, surfacing.

"Maybe later." Jason replied.

"Come on, get in." Troy chanted. The other boys started chanting and finally Jason kicked off his flip flops and ran into the water, leaving his shirt on.

When he came back up, he turned to the others. "Happy?"

Chad tried to jump on his back, but Jason screamed out in pain.

"Dude, what is your problem? You have been very anal about your back the past few days." Chad pointed out.

"You might as well tell them." Kelsi shouted from the table. Jason got out of the pool, turned away from them and removed his shirt. He could hear the gasps behind him.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked, getting out of the pool.

"How did this happen?" Taylor asked, following her. They gently touched the marks on his back.

Kelsi stepped forward, redder then ever. "I can answer that." She said. "I did it, but by accident."

"How does that happen accidentally?" Troy asked.

"She's a beast in bed." Jason said, smiling at his wife.

"_This _happened during sex?" Zeke asked in disbelief.

Kelsi nodded. "I don't know what comes over me." She said.

"I think I do." Sharpay said, smartly.

"At least I know I'm good." Jason smirked.

Troy got out of the water to look at the marks a little closer. "It looks like it was done repeatedly." He pointed out.

"It happens every time we have sex." Kelsi said.

Troy turned to Gabriella. "I wish you'd let me know how good I was." He joked.

Gabriella looked at Taylor, and then pushed Troy back into the pool.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bye." Gabriella called.

"It was nice meeting you." Sharpay called.

It was late and Seamus was heading home. Everyone was gathered to see him off.

"See you around." Jason called.

"You too. See what you can have done about that back." He winked at Jason.

Jason muttered and led the others inside the lobby. Ryan stayed outside to say good-bye. The girls immediately rushed to the windows to see what was happening.

"Can't you girls give the man his privacy." Chad said.

"They're getting close." Taylor announced.

"I think they're going to kiss." Kelsi added.

When she said that, the boys rushed over.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I had a wonderful time." Ryan said.

"Me too. Your friends are great." Seamus replied.

"We're all like family, really." Ryan said. Over the past year they have all gotten so close, there wasn't anything that they wouldn't do for each other.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Seamus asked.

Ryan nodded. Seamus turned and started to walk away. "Oh, I forgot something." He walked back over to Ryan and kissed him.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Inside, everyone started cheering when they saw the kiss.

"What are you kids doing?" A voice asked behind them. They all turned to find their parents, dressed to go out, by the stair way.

"We were just..." Sharpay started.

"Spying on your brother." Mrs. Evans said.

"Yeah." Sharpay said.

Just then, Ryan opened the door and walked in. If happiness was light, he would've blinded them all.

"I'm just going to my room. I'm a little tired." He said, heading up the stairs.

The others started to snicker and giggle. Their parents shot them a look that read, _behave. _The group of young adults stopped laughing and got quiet.

"We're planning on taking the family site seeing tomorrow, so you need to get plenty of rest." Jack Bolton said.

The kids groaned. "Stop. We've let you have your freedom. Now stop whining and get to your rooms." Mrs. Montez said.

They all rushed upstairs as they were told.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"This is so boring." Troy whispered to Gabriella. Their parents had taken them site seeing as threatened. Mr. Baylor was in front of the group. He was the one pointing things out.

Gabriella giggled. "Troy, you're horrible." She playfully smacked him.

Just then, Sharpay walked up to them. "Have you guys seen Jason and Kelsi?"

Troy and Gabriella quickly scanned the crowd. Their friends were no where to be found.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Jason and Kelsi wandered off on their own. They passed a music shop. There was a piano sitting out, offering customers and passer bys to play.

"Can we?" Kelsi asked. It has been a while since she had a chance to play. When they went to Pittsburgh, she got to play one night, the night they were practicing their song, but other then that, she was deprived.

Jason nodded. "Sure."

They entered the shop and Kelsi asked to play. The shop owner agreed. Kelsi sat down and soon, beautiful music was drawing people to the shop. When she finished the song, she thanked the owner and continued on their way.

"Oh, look at that." Kelsi said, pointing to a pet shop. They entered the store and were amazed at all of the animals that were in cages and tanks.

"Is there something you wanted?" Jason asked.

Kelsi bit her lip. "Well..." She started.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"When did you guys notice they were missing?" Chad asked.

"Just before we asked you guys. We turned around and they were gone." Zeke replied.

The group all slipped away from the older adults. "That means they can't be far behind." Taylor concluded.

"They get to run off and it's okay, but I can't stay at the hotel." Ryan grumbled. He was upset that he had to cancel his date with Seamus because his parents wanted to look at old buildings.

_It's not every day that you win a full paid trip to another country. You should enjoy it while you can. _His mother had said the night before.

"There they are." Gabriella shouted, pointing to a young couple that were coming out of a pet shop.

- - - - - - - - - -

Jason and Kelsi heard someone shout their names. The looked up and the rest of the gang ran up to them.

"You could have told us that you were walking off." Gabriella scolded them.

"Sorry." Kelsi said. "Look what I got." She said, holding up a small cage. Everyone looked. There was a baby ferret.

"That is so cute." Taylor said.

"How much did it cost you?" Chad asked, noting Taylor's excitement.

"A hundred dollars." Jason informed them.

"What's it's name?" Sharpay asked.

"Her name is Jadis." Kelsi said, her eyes shining.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

It took a lot to convince the hotel to let them have Jadis in their room. Everyone couldn't get enough of her.

The fed her treats, played with her, and wouldn't put her down.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Jason went to answer it. It was Patricia Bolton. She had a worried look upon her face.

"I've got bad news. We have to leave early." She said.

"What! Why?" Could be heard throughout the room.

"There was an accident at your school. A student came in and massacred a few teachers and some students. They're holding a ceremony for them on Monday." She explained.

"What?" Gabriella's hand went to her mouth, her eyes filling with tears. Troy put his arm around her.

"Do they know who he was?" Troy asked his mother.

"It was that same kid that harrassed you and Gabriella that night before we left to come here. What was his name?" Patricia Bolton strained to remember.

"Alan Murray?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, that's him." Patricia said.

"I thought the police arrested him." Zeke said.

"He got out. I don't know all the details. We'll learn more when we get home." Patricia bit her lip. _Should I tell them the rest? _She asked herself.

"Mom, is there more?" Troy asked.

Patricia sighed. "Better you hear it from me then your principal. Alan was after you."

"Me?" Troy asked.

"Actually all of you."

When she said this, everyone in the room was horrified.

"But why?" Kelsi asked.

"Jealous, angry, there are plenty of reasons. He was after Miss. Darbus and Mr. Bolton." Patricia added.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"He was angry with Miss. Darbus because he thinks that she chose favorites and he didn't get into the musical. It was mad at Jack because he feels that Jack also chose favorites."

"But I was always nice to him." Kelsi protested.

"I didn't even know him." Gabriella stated.

"You got the female lead in the musical. You got to marry the captain of the basketball team. You're living a wonderful life. Why would he have to know you to want to hurt you?" Patricia stated.

"We could've been nicer to him." Sharpay said.

Ryan and everyone else started at her in amazement. "What?"

"Nicer? You were a complete bitch!" Troy said,

"Hey, language." Patricia warned.

"Sorry." Troy mumbled.

"If we wouldn't gave won that competition, we would have been in school, which means..." Taylor started.

"It would have been us instead of innocent people." Chad finished.

"Which is why the other parents and I have decided that it would be best if we all moved." Patricia said.

"My family's house." Jason started. He looked at Kelsi and saw the fear in her eyes.

"We're not selling our houses. The principal has made some arrangements and he has a huge family house that he was born in. It's on a farm, and used to house two ten people families. He said until we're comforatable moving back, we can live there."

"When do we move?" Gabriella asked.

"After the ceremony. Principal Matsui is going to fly with us, to get us to the house and settled in. He is already making arrangements for our stuff to be packed and moved to the house."

Leaving the conversation at that, Patricia Bolton turned on her heel and left the room.

The others stared at each other speechless. Not only was some maniac after them, but they had to moved also.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The next day, everyone was somber. Ryan had to say good-bye to Seamus, and everyone else was packing. Ryan was in the sun room, sipping coffee when Seamus walked in. "What's up?" He asked, sitting down.

Ryan looked at him. "I'm sorry." He said. He sighed and explained the whole situation.

When he finished, Seamus looked at him. "I understand really. I just wish that things had to be different. I really am sorry about your friends. But don't be a stranger. You're more then welcome to call and or write to me." Seamus said, writing the information on a napkin. He handed it to Ryan. "I hope to hear from you. Take care." He gave Ryan one last look and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In Troy and Gabriella's room, they were almost finished packing. Troy grabbed the last of his things and moved to the one part of the bed. As he past Gabriella, he heard her sniffle. "Gabriella." He called her name.

She looked up at him. Tears streaked her face, and her eyes were red and swollen, signaling that she had been crying for a while. "Yeah?" She asked.

Troy rushed over to her and put his arm around her. When he did that, Gabriella burst into tears. "It's going to be alright, baby, I won't let nothing happen to you." He promised. There was a knock at the door. Gabriella wiped away the tears and answered the door. It was her mother and her father-in-law.

Mrs. Montez could tell her daughter was crying. "Are you all right?" She asked.

Gabriella looked over at Troy. "I will be." She replied.

Jack Bolton was the next to speak. "Are you guys ready?"

"Almost. Just got to finish adding Gabriella's stuff. There." He said, zipping her bags.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Flight 240 to Albuquerque, New Mexico, has been delayed." A woman's voice came over the intercom system. The entire clan was staring out the window, thinking of the events that had happened the last few days.

"This is just fucking great." Troy exclaimed.

"Language." His father warned.

"Sorry." Troy apologized. "Actually, no, I'm not sorry."

"What?"

"We're all eighteen now. We can swear if we want to. Second, some psycho comes to our school and kills our classmates and teachers, when in all reality, he was after us. We could all be dead by now and you're worried about my language." Troy said.

His friends looked at him. Even though they didn't say anything, they agreed and sympathized with him.

"Troy." His mother warned.

"No, I'm right in this case. I love you all, but seriously, I think you have you're priorities messed up."

"Troy." Gabriella called his name. He looked at her and stopped.

Jack took a deep breath. "You're right. You're adults now, and how you chose to speak is up to you. I guess everyone is a little jarred about what happened."

"Flight 240 to Albuquerque, New Mexico is now boarding.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It made headlines. Flight 240 from Ireland crashed and burned. There were several search parties conducted, but no survivors were recovered. It was Monday, the day of the ceremony. Principal Matsui, stood at the podium, looking at all of the faces in the crowd. They all had a look of remorse on their faces. He took a sip of water and started the ceremony.

"Friends, family, classmates. We are here today to honor those of whom we have recently lost. They left us, due to a freak accident. Let us remember them, not by being sad, but as happiness with the thought that they are in a place where no one can ever hurt them again. They will be with us, not in flesh, but in spirit."

There were several people who nodded in agreement, others who cried silently.

"Now, let us remember a small group of people who have changed from who they used to be. They too are lost. Troy and Gabriella Bolton, Jason and Kelsi Cross, Ryan and Sharpay Evans, Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Miss. Darbus, and Coach Bolton didn't survive the crash of Flight 240. They were lost trying to make it here to say good-bye to their friends. A task, I'm afraid, was not accomplished. There will be grief counselors here. Students and staff are more then welcome to visit them any time of the day. Vice-principal Rogers will be taking over for a while. I have to take a short leave. Thank you." Before he stepped down, he nodded his head, giving the secret signal.

Everyone stood and walked forward to place a rose on the monument, dedicated to those who were brutally murdered. Nine figures in the way back turned to leave. They were completely cloaked in black, with their faces hidden. If it wasn't for the lighting, no one would've known that they were even there.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"This is the house?" Gabriella asked when they laid eyes on the house.

"I know it needs fixed up a little, but I can assure you. It's a very nice place to live. I lived here when I was a child." Principal Matsui said, thinking of when he was a child.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella. "It will be perfect once we get unpacked." They sighed. This past week had been real hectic. Alan Murray had come to school and murdered his classmates and a few teachers. Troy, Gabriella, and the rest of the group had to cut their trip short because of the remembrance ceremony for the ones who were lost. Alan was still in jail, and in case he ever escaped, they wanted to make sure that he never came looking for them, so they arranged with the police department and the newspaper to print an issue, saying that they died in a plane crash. They wanted to get their lives back and not have to keep looking over their shoulders.

"Alright, let's get this stuff in there." Jack said.

"Are you kidding?" Chad asked.

"It's freezing." Taylor shivered.

"Well, It is December and this is what it gets like here in Lewistown, Pennsylvania." Dave Matsui said, grabbing a box and heading into the house.

Gabriella looked around. There was some fresh fallen snow. Everyone was cold. They weren't used to these temperatures, but before she moved to East High, her mother and her had constantly moved around. She lived in an area that got snow once.

Sharpay and Kelsi pulled their shawls closer to themselves. Taylor just kept shivering. The boys were wearing big, heavy sweaters.

She grabbed a box and followed the parents into the house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You're right. This place is pretty amazing." Sharpay said, walking around the house. It wasn't what she was used to, but she loved it all the same. There were twenty bedrooms, because when it was first built, it was built to accommodate two families of ten.

In addition to the bedrooms, there was the kitchen, the dining room, the living room, and what they used to call the TV room.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and led her upstairs to find a bedroom. "I like this one." Gabriella said, walking into a room at the top of the stairs. The room was very big, with three windows to look out of. It's walls were a baby blue color. There was an old antique desk in the room.

"We claim dibs on this room." Troy yelled loudly.

The others, who were looking for their own rooms walked in. "Wow." Zeke said.

"This room is very nice." Kelsi said.

"We got the room right next door." Chad said, slapping his best friends back.

"Great, now we have to be real quiet." Troy joked. Gabriella giggled.

"Boys, we need you down here to help bring the luggage in." Mr. McKessie called.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What about the barn?" Jason asked. "What are we going to do with that?"

The parents looked at each other. "We have no use for it."

"It's heated. It's pretty warm in the winter and cool in the summer. When I was a kid, it was made into a club house of sorts. I used to be out there all the time. I had a furniture out there, my telescope, stuff like that." Principal Dave Matsui said.

"Can we do the same?" The kids pleaded.

"Sure." Was the reply.

- - - - - - - - - -

"What do you mean they can't sign in school?" Coach Bolton demanded.

The principal, who was fat and round, sat back in his chair and put his hands on his huge stomach. "My records tell me that each and everyone of these students died in a plane crash." The principal said smugly.

"How many times do we have to tell you? A kid went psycho and was after us. That was the only way to assure our safety." Miss. Darbus said.

"Mr. Varner, you are more then welcome to call the Albuquerque police department. They will confirm our story." Mrs. Montez said.

The principal leaned forward, picked up his phone and dialed the number that was given to him. When someone picked up, the principal introduced himself. "Hi, This is Ron Varner from Indian Valley High School. I have a group of people here claiming to be students that have died in a plane crash."

There was a pause. The kids looked at each other. "Hmm." Ron Varner said. After about another minute, he hung up. "It seems you were telling the truth."

"Told you so." Troy said. Gabriella nudged him.

Ron's eyes narrowed. "I'm afraid that these four can't sign in." He said, pointing to Gabriella, Troy, Kelsi, and Jason.

"Why not? We're eighteen, we can sign ourselves in." Jason protested.

"I'm sorry, but we demand you have a parent or guardian sign you in." Ron replied, nastily.

Gabriella fished through her purse. She pulled out a legal document. "What if we're married?"

"Oh, I highly doubt that." Ron sneered.

"You might want to take a look at this then." Gabriella held up her left hand. Her engagement ring and wedding band glittered in the light. She handed him the marriage license.

"Okay..." Ron looked at Jack Bolton. "You let them get married?"

"They love each other. Why stand in the way?" Jack replied hotly.

"Fine, you can sign in, but I'm going to warn you. This area isn't used to stuff like this. We're pretty conservative. We won't tolerate goofing off and mischief. You'll get one warning, then you won't be able to attend here." Ron said, writing a note. "Take this to the guidance office to get registered."

"What an asshole." Troy whispered as they left.

Everyone else started laughing, even Gabriella. Ron's eyes narrowed once more. He would have to keep a close eye on them all.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Can you believe that bullshit?" Chad asked when they got home.

"Something go wrong?" Mr. Danforth asked.

"Oh, the principal hates us already, and they aren't even in school yet." Jack said, hanging up his coat.

"He had a problem with Troy and I being married." Gabriella said. She was furious. "Prick."

"Yeah, Jason and I too." Kelsi agreed.

"He said that it wasn't the norm around here." Sharpay added.

"I wonder how they'd react with us." Zeke said, putting his arm around her.

"I don't think they're that old-fashioned." Taylor said.

"I got a job teaching drama." Miss. Darbus said.

"That's wonderful." Patricia Bolton said, walking in with hot cocoa. It was especially bitter today. There was even frost on the ground. Getting used to this weather would take some time.

"Just keep your heads low and get your work done." Jack said. "If he harasses you, we'll sue."

"How far did you guys get unpacked?" Ryan asked.

"We got pretty much everything done." Mrs. Evans told her son. "You've just got small stuff to do."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night, everyone was getting ready for bed. Troy had just gotten out of the shower. He had the towel wrapped around his waist, his bare chest glistening with water. He opened the door to his bedroom.

Gabriella was dancing to 'Baby Boy' by Beyonce with Sean Paul. She was in her bra and underwear.

He stood and watched her for a few minutes. She shook her ass, rolled her hips, and moved in a way that made Troy horny.

"Damn, girl, Why don't you move like that in bed?"

Gabriella walked over to him. She pressed her lips against his. When they broke apart, Gabriella had a grin on her face. "Want to try?" She shut the door, took off his towel and hit the lights.

Shortly after, you could hear Troy moan real loud in pleasure.


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Class, please welcome our nine new students. They came here from Albuquerque, New Mexico." Ms. Curry said. She turned to the group. "Would you please introduce yourselves?"

Troy was the first to speak. "I'm Troy Bolton. I'm eighteen, I live in Lewistown with the rest of my friends. I love to sing and play basketball."

Gabriella took her turn. "I'm Gabriella Bolton, Troy and I are married. I'm eighteen, We all live together, and I love to sing."

"I'm Jason Cross, I'm married to Kelsi. I'm eighteen, and I play basketball."

"I'm Kelsi Cross, I'm eighteen, and I play the piano and I write plays."

"I'm Ryan Evans. Sharpay Evans is my twin sister, We're eighteen, and I like to act and sing."

"Sharpay Evans, The same. Ryan and I have starred in all of our school productions."

"Zeke Baylor. Sharpay and I are dating. I'm eighteen and play basketball."

"Chad Danforth. I play basketball."

"I'm Taylor McKessie, and I was the president of the Scholastic Decathlon at our old school."

"Do you have any questions for them?" Ms. Curry asked.

A few students raised their hands. "You're married?"

"Yeah, our parents agreed to let us wed." Troy explained.

"You all live together?" Another student asked.

"Yeah. We live in a house that was built for two families of ten." Gabriella answered.

"Why did you move?"

"We just wanted to experience something new." Chad said.

"Okay, we could ask questions all day, but we've got a lesson to learn." Ms. Curry said. She assigned the new students their seats and began to teach the day's lesson.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm Miss Darbus and I will be your new Drama teacher." Miss. Darbus said, standing up.

"What happened to Mrs. Seay?" A student asked.

"She teaches only English now. Drama is my life and if we're going to get along, there are a few rules that you must abide by. The first one is absolutely no cell phones. Ringing in the theater is not only disruptive, but it is rude. Second, everyone is equal I give everyone a fair chance. And third, I take these plays and musicals very seriously. If you are chosen to be in the production, be very serious. No one will jeopardize the production.

"Don't we know it." A recognizable voice said from the door way.

Miss Darbus looked over and Troy, Gabriella, Kelsi, Sharpay and Ryan stood in the doorway.

"What was that, Mr. Bolton?" Miss. Darbus teased.

"Sorry about being late, Miss. Darbus, but we couldn't find the classroom." Gabriella apologized.

"You guys know each other?" A student that was in a previous class with the kids asked.

"Yes. Miss. Darbus was our drama teacher at East High. She lives with us." Ryan explained.

"We were students in drama when we were there, and now we're here." Sharpay added, throwing her hair back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the class eneded, a brunette made her way to the group. "Hi, I'm Christine." She stuck out her hand. Sharpay took it.

"Hi, Christine. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I heard that you and your brother starred in seventeen school productions."

"That's right." Ryan replied.

"And you two starred in your most recent one?" She asked Troy and Gabriella nodded.

Christine looked at Miss. Darbus. When she was sure she wouldn't be heard, she leaned in real close. "This is my school. I'm the drama star here. If you try to upstage me, you will be crushed. Have a nice day." Christine gathered her things and headed out the door.

"Wow, it's another Sharpay." Gabriella stated.

"Yeah, a total bitch." Gabriella and Sharpay both playfully slapped him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At lunch, things were way different then they were at East High. There was no balcony or nice little tables. There was a crowded room, with a bunch of loud, screaming teenagers who rudely pushed their way through the crowd.

They sat down at a table that was empty. Suddenly a bunch of Barbie doll clones walked up to them. "You're sitting at our table."

"We're sorry. We didn't know this was assigned." Kelsi apologized.

"They're not. But this is our table."

"Looks like you're going to have to find someplace else to sit." Sharpay said, letting her bitchiness come back out.

The girls scoffed and left.

"I have a feeling that we're going to have a rough time here." Troy stated.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they got home, their parents asked them how their first day was.

"It was different compared to East High." Gabriella said, throwing herself down on the couch.

Troy sat beside her and related their day.

"At least you graduate this year." Mrs. Evans said.

"We've got some good news." Mr. Baylor said.

Their children looked up at them.

"It's three weeks until Christmas. Time to decorate." Mrs. Montez said, pulling out a box of Christmas decorations.

The rest of the evening, they spent hanging up lights, knickknacks and decorations.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Troy groaned as the alarm clock rang. This past week had been hectic. The amount of school work, the teachers, and their new classmates had proven to be too much.

Gabriella rolled over and shut the alarm off. "Is it time to get up yet?" She asked, exhausted. Indian Valley High School was different from East High in so many ways, especially their academic department. The stuff they were learning as a senior was what they learned as a sophomore at East High. When asked to be challenged, that asshole, Ron Varner turned her down. _We don't offer tutoring for students. We also don't offer other classes for smarty pants. Want people to think you're more special then them?_ He had asked.

Troy threw back the covers to get dressed. She stopped him. "Why don't we stay home? We can get one of the adults to call in, saying we're sick." She said.

"Am I experiencing Gabriella Bolton wanting to skip school?" Troy joked. He brought his hand to his mouth. "Oh, no! I created a monster." He laughed.

"Very funny." Gabriella said.

She got out of bed, slipped on her robe and made her way to Troy's parent's bedroom. She knocked on the door. When Patricia answered, she told them they were sick.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Troy led Gabriella out to the barn, where they fixed up into a place to hang out. They turned on the heater and sat on the couch.

"I have a surprise for you when everyone leaves." Troy stated.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Troy said.

"Please?" Gabriella crawled on his lap and let her lower lip hang out.

"I promise you'll get it as soon as they leave." Troy promised.

On cue, the parents rushed out the door, hopped in their vehicles and drove off.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and drug her into the house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Troy called her to the bathroom, what she saw wasn't what she expected. The huge bathtub was filled with perfumed water and rose petals. Troy hit play on the CD player. 'Fallen Angel' by Debbie Gibson began to play.

I've always tried to break through your walls of fire  
An angel in love can always fly much higher  
'Til I looked in your eyes  
That's when I left the skies

Troy pulled her close. He whispered, "Surprise," and began to kiss her passionately. He brought his hands up and removed her button shirt.

Take me now I'm your fallen angel  
You taught me why angels fall  
Watch me fly, your fallen angel  
I can break through your walls

She broke the kiss long enough to remove his shirt. He unbuttoned her pants and dropped them to the floor. She did the same to him. Next came her bra and underwear. She removed his boxers and started to kiss him again.

With all of the dreams that we had together now  
(we've had together baby)

It's hard to believe that this is forever now  
And when I heard your call  
You were there to catch my fall

He picked her up and led her over to the tub. They descended together into the water. He rubbed his hands all over her. She embraced him. She needed his touch, craved his touch.

Take me now I'm your fallen angel  
You taught me why angels fall  
Watch me fly, your fallen angel  
I can break through your walls

Gabriella spread her legs. Troy looked her in the eyes. "You want this?" She nodded. He got into position, and slowly penetrate. Gabriella gasped in pleasure. Troy started kissing her neck

Oh, love's a test from the heavens  
Turns an angel's dreams around  
You're the best that I've discovered  
All your red hot love I've found (ah-ah, ah-ah)

Finally, he pushed all the way in. Gabriella couldn't help but moan. "Troy!" She called. He cupped her breast, letting his thumb caress her nipple. He retreated and thrusted again.

"You can moan as loud as you want. No one's home." Troy announced and pushed once more.

Take me now I'm your fallen angel  
You taught me why angels fall  
Watch me fly, your fallen angel  
I can break through your walls

"Troy. Let me on top." Gabriella asked. Troy rested on the seat that was built into the tub. Gabriella climbed on top and re-penetrated, this time, she was controlling the speed and depth.

Troy grabbed her hips as she started moving, driving him insane with ecstasy.

Love's a test from the heavens  
Turns an angel's dreams around  
You're the best that I've discovered  
All your red hot love I've found

"Oh, Gabriella." Troy through his head back. She leaned forward and started to kiss his neck. That drove him wild. As she was coming down, he pushed his hips up.

That caused them both to moan and scream.

Take me now I'm your fallen angel  
You taught me why angels fall  
Watch me fly, your fallen angel  
I can break through your walls

"Oh, god." Gabriella cried.

"What?" Troy managed to ask. He had a hard time forming words. He was so close to his climax.

"I'm going to cum." She screamed.

Troy rolled over in the water and pounded her a few more times. Just then, they both screamed and moaned as they reached the release point in their sexual encounter.

Take me now (fallen angel)  
You took it well  
(Fallen angel..)

They cleaned themselves up and Troy carried her to their room. "Again?" Gabriella asked.

Troy looked at her, stunned at first. "Sure." A grin spread over his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"How many times was that?" Troy asked, finally exhausted.

"Four times." Gabriella exclaimed, trying to catch her best.

"You were amazing." Troy stated.

"We were both amazing. Most men blow their load and roll over and go to sleep." Gabriella stated.

"Not me. I believe in romancing a woman." Troy stated.

"Clearly." Gabriella said. She looked in her husbands eyes and saw all the love he had for her. "Come here, you." She said, pulling him close. She kissed him one more time, then rolled over. He wrapped his arms around her and they laid there like that until the parents got home.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Troy, Gabriella, Jason, and Kelsi were having the worst time adjusting to the school. Zeke, Chad, Troy, and Jason all tried out for the basketball team, but only Zeke and Chad made it.

So, Jason and Troy had to find something to do. It wouldn't be a real big problem for Troy. He was planning on joining Drama Club with Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Ryan. Jason however was uncertain of what to do.

Kelsi was also having a problem. There was a pianist for Drama already. She considered talking to Miss. Darbus, but they already made some enemies, and couldn't afford to make more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We are going to do a Holiday play this year." Miss. Darbus said. "The story will be about the daughter of Santa Claus, looking for love."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Every one looked up. Jason Cross was standing in the doorway. "Is it too late to join?" He asked.

"Not at all, Jason. Take a seat next to Kelsi." Miss. Darbus instructed.

When he took a seat, Kelsi leaned over. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Varner said that I can't graduate Unless I do an extra-curricular activity. Every place else is full." Jason explained.

"And auditions will be held this Friday. You can pick up the first act on my desk on your way out." Miss Darbus said as the bell rang.

On their way out, Miss. Darbus stopped them. "Kelsi, would you please take the job of being our pianist?"

Kelsi looked over her shoulder. Tiffany, the current pianist, glared at her. "Thank you, Miss. Darbus, but actually, I was thinking of auditioning for the play." She gave Miss. Darbus a look and headed to her next class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kelsi, may I please ask why you turned me down?" Miss. Darbus asked when they got home.

"I was considering auditioning, like I told, you and there's already a pianist. I would like someone coming to East High and replace me." Kelsi explained.

"Let me guess, kids are giving you a hard time." Miss. Darbus asked.

"Yeah."

"Fine, but you're the understudy. If for some reason, Tiffany can't do it, then you can."

Kelsi stuck out her hand. "Deal."

Miss. Darbus smiled and shook it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay." Kelsi began. She started to play the piano. They fixed up one of the bedrooms as their rehearsal room.

They all began to sing a few notes.

Standing outside was Miss. Darbus. She heard them sing and she smiled to herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day was the worst. The Barbie doll clones that complained about their seats being taken decided to get even.

As Jason, Kelsi, Troy and Gabriella walked through the door of their second period class, they got covered in oatmeal.

"Oh, no." Kelsi said, trying to stand up, instead she slipped and her knee landed right on Jason's crotch.

"Oww." Jason cried. It hurt so bad.

"Who would do something like this?" Gabriella asked. She sat on the floor and wiped the oatmeal off of her face.

The Barbie doll clones came to the front on the crowd and pointed and laughed.

"I guess we know who did it." Troy said, getting pissed.

Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, and Ryan all gasped when they saw their friends

"What is going on here?" Mr. Varner's deep voice boomed. He saw Jason, Kelsi, Troy, and Gabriella on the floor, covered in oatmeal. "You four, detention." He said.

"That's not fair." Troy said, finally getting up.

"I'm the Principal. I will decide what's fair and what's not."

"We won't go." Jason said, stubbornly.

"Then you'll get expelled." Varner said. Why were this kids arguing with him? He was their boss. He controlled them.

"You expel us for something we didn't do, we'll sue." Gabriella said.

In a huff, Mr. Varner turned on his heel and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Stop it." Kelsi laughed. Their parents were called to bring them clean close in. They were taking showers. Kelsi snuck into the boys locker room, and Troy snuck into the girls locker room.

Jason kept splashing his wife. "Give me a kiss and I'll stop." Jason prompted.

"Oww." Kelsi cried.

"What is it?" Jason asked, coming closer.

"Nothing." Kelsi replied, splashing him.

"Oh, it's on." Jason said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

After they showered, they met their parents in the office. Jack Bolton was busy having it out with Mr. Varner.

"What kind of principal lets this happen, and then punishes the innocents?"

"I walked in, and they were sprawled all over the floor, covered in oatmeal. Kids lie. What was I supposed to do? Ask them?" Varner replied.

"Yes." Mrs. Nielson said.

"We're taking them home with us, and if you mark them tardy or give them punishments, then we're going to sue." Mrs. Montez said.

"What is it with you people and suing?"

"We just don't take shit from people. We raised our kids that way too." Mrs. Bolton said, escorting the kids out.

Kelsi surprised them all. "Don't fuck with us." She said.

That was a slap in the face for Mr. Varner. "Young lady, I can have you out of here in a snap."

"Like Gabriella said, you do and we'll sue." Kelsi retaliated.


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Rise and shine, everyone." Miss Darbus called from downstairs. Troy rolled over and looked at the clock. It was only 7:00 a.m. "Is the old bat crazy or what?" He muttered aloud.

"What time is it?" Gabriella asked.

"Seven." Troy responded. Miss. Darbus decided to make sure the kids didn't fall back asleep. She came up the stairs, banging a spoon against a pot. Troy covered his head.

Gabriella got up, slipped on her robe and opened the door. "What's going on, Miss. Darbus?"

"We have a surprise for everyone. It's downstairs." Miss. Darbus replied.

"Can't it wait till later?" Troy asked, walking up behind Gabriella. He was still in his boxer shorts. "I mean after all. It is Saturday." He yawned.

"No, Mr. Bolton, it can't wait." Miss. Darbus replied. She continued to bang the spoon against the pot.

Sharpay threw open the door to her and Zeke's room. "What!?" She exclaimed.

Just then, Patricia Bolton's voice called from downstairs. "Get your lazy butts down here. We have something you all may like."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

About ten minutes later, everyone was assembled in the living room.

"Okay, considering your luck at this new school, we've decided to cheer you up. With Christmas being three weeks away and since the house and the yard are already decorated, the only thing left is the tree." Jack said.

Mr. Baylor, Mr. Danforth, and Mr. McKessie heaved in a Christmas tree. Upon seeing this, the kids perked up.

"You all have the task of decorating it. Then after that's done, we're going to the local mall to start our Christmas shopping. Today's plans involve Christmas things." Mrs. Evan said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

With all of them working, the tree was completed in an hour. "There's one thing left." Kelsi said. She reached into the box of ornaments and withdrew a star for the top of the tree.

"Who wants to place it?" Jason asked.

"I think Troy should." Chad said.

"No, Sharpay." Zeke disagreed.

"Why don't we do it this way. Troy can put me on his shoulders, someone can hand me the star, and then everyone can grab a hold of Troy. That way, it will be like everyone is putting it on." Gabriella suggested.

"Okay." Was the reply. Troy got down on his knees. Gabriella climbed onto his shoulders. When she was stable, he stood up.

"Okay, now I need the star." Taylor was the one that handed it to her.

"Now everyone grab Troy."

"Hey." Troy called. "That's sacred."

"She said to grab you." Chad laughed. Everyone chuckled, even Troy.

Gabriella reached out and neatly placed the star at the top. "Got it." She said. When everyone let go, Troy grabbed tightly onto Gabriella's legs and spun her. "Troy." She laughed.

"Tree done?" Mrs. Nielson asked.

"Yep."

"Time to go to the mall."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By mid-afternoon, everyone had their arms full of bags. They stopped at a little store. "Look." Gabriella said. She reached for a Santa hat and placed it upon Troy's head.

"Very cute." Sharpay giggled.

"Glad you think so, because I'm not wearing one." Zeke said.

"Oh yes you are." Sharpay argued. All the women went and bought one for each of the men. In return, the men bought them reindeer antlers with little bells on them.

"Hey, look." Taylor said, pointing to a women's shop. "Aren't they the one's that dumped oatmeal on you?"

"Yes." Gabriella said. She turned to Troy. "Sweetie, can you hold my bags for me?"

"What are you going to do?" Troy asked.

"Get even." Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor followed her into the store.

"Well, if it isn't the Barbie doll clones." Gabriella said.

"Well, if it isn't the freaks and geeks." Brianna, the head Barbie, replied.

"We just wanted to apologize for sitting in your seats." Gabriella said, walking behind each of them.

"If you expect us to say we're sorry for the oatmeal, you're dead wrong." Brianna stated. The other Barbie's laughed.

"No. Actually, I wanted to thank you for that. If it wasn't for you, Troy and I wouldn't have been able to have sex in the shower at school."

The other girl's jaw dropped open.

"Well, got to go." Gabriella said, cheerfully.

She walked out of the store. "Did you and Troy really have sex at school?"

"No. I just wanted to see the look on her face."

When they reached the boys, Troy asked, "What did you do?"

"She apologized." Taylor said, unexcited.

"No, just wait." Gabriella instructed.

- - - - - - - - - - -

After about ten minutes of waiting, Brianna and her posse went to leave the store. The alarm went off.

"You didn't." Troy said.

"Oh, but I did." Gabriella replied, laughing. The security guard reached into the girls' purses and withdrew the lip gloss that Gabriella slipped into each of theirs.

"Ladies, you are going to have to come with me." The security guard said.

"But..." Brianna tried to protest.

"No buts." He turned them around and led them to the security department.

Witnessing this, the entire group started laughing.

"You know, I think that I'm ready to go home and listen to Christmas music." Ryan stated.

"Yeah, I'm in such a good mood, that nothing can bring me down. Not even our parents singing off key." Troy laughed, put his arm around Gabriella and headed out the door.


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

"No, no, no. People. More enthusiasm." Mids. Darbus said, walking on stage. "Kristin Claus needs to be Christmas-centric. She's Santa's daughter after all."

Gabriella tried again. "I love Christmas, daddy, but I'm not ready to become Mrs. Claus. I don't need to find a husband. Everything I need is already here."

"But, Kristin. It's time for me to retire. You need to find a husband so he can become the new Santa." Jason said. Jason and Kelsi were surprised. They won the parts of Santa and Mrs. Claus. Troy got the role of Nickolas and Gabriella got the role of Kristin Claus, Santa's daughter.

"I know." Gabriella replied, in character.

Just then, Sharpay's character, the head elf, walked onto the set. "I've gathered a list of potential husbands." She handed Gabriella a scroll..

"Thanks, Violet." Gabriella opened the scroll. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Kelsi and Jason replied, as Santa and Clara Claus.

"Cut." Miss Darbus called. She had tears in her eyes. "Bravo. Let's see that on opening night."

From behind the curtain, Christine's eyes burned. She was furious. How dare these outsiders come in and take over her show? This was her territory. No one at the school dared to over throw her, and yet these nine students think they have the right? Just because they know and live with the drama teacher. Something had to be done about them. Suddenly, she had an amusing idea.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey." Christine called after the group. Troy and Gabriella turned around. "Sorry about the way I've been behaving. Hormones i guess."

"That's okay. I guess everyone's been tense. With moving and all." Gabriella accepted the girls apology.

"Hey, listen, there are a bunch of kids from drama meeting at my house. You should come." Christine said. She pulled out her notebook and began writing the directions. She handed the address to Troy.

"Okay, thanks." He said. "Sure, we'll be there."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you sure you're going the right way?" Chad asked from the backseat.

Troy glanced at the road. Then, real quick he glanced at the directions. "Yes. I followed them to a t."

"Gabriella, can you do something about this heat?" Taylor asked. "I'm freezing."

Gabriella reached forward and turned the heat on high. "I miss Albuquerque. I hate this snow all the time." She commented. Just then, her cell phone rang. It was Kelsi. Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay, Zeke, and Ryan were following behind them. "Hello?"

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, we've been driving for hours. Are we anywhere close?" Kelsi asked.

"I think we're on a mountain." Ryan said.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"I really don't know. We've followed the directions. Tell Ryan that we are on a mountain. We haven't seen any signs of life for miles." Gabriella replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Nearby, Christine and a bunch of her friends were nearby. They saw Troy driving slowly up the hill. They had secretly hid spikes in the snow. They would run them over, and be stranded here. After the play was over, she would mention that the groups was headed here.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"If we don't see something soon, I'm turning around." Just then, he ran over the spikes. The tires popped and they started to skid out of control. Gabriella and Taylors screamed, Chad held on for dear life, and Troy tried to get a hold of the car. No such luck. They skidded into a ditch, Gabriella turned to look out the back window. Jason's jeep was skidded out of control as well. The next thing anyone knew, Jason rammed into Troy's car.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Without being noticed, Christine and her friends removed the spikes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What in the hell happened?" Troy asked when they all of out of the car.

"I don't know. I was following you and suddenly the tires popped and I was sliding toward you." Jason explained.

"Honest." Kelsi agreed.

"It's the same thing that happened to us." Gabriella stated.

"Let's just call a tow truck." Sharpay said, getting out her cell phone. "No signal." She announced. One by one, everyone got out their cell phones. She was right. No signal.

"What are we supposed to do? We're on a mountain, our vehicles are down, and we have to cell phone service. We can't stay here. We have nothing to eat, drink, or to keep us warm." Zeke said.

"We'll end up freezing to death." Taylor agreed.

"Guys." Ryan called. Everyone turned. They didn't even notice that he wasn't among the others. He was between two pine trees. They all ran over to him. "Look." He pointed. There, a couple yards away was a cabin. It looked like it hadn't been used in years.

- - - - - - - - -

"Wow." Gabriella said looking around. Kelsi sat down on the couch that was there, A huge cloud of dust rose in the air. She started to cough.

"Okay. We have shelter. All we need now is heat, food and water." Troy pointed out.

"We got heat." Jason said, coming from the other room, logs in his hands. "This looks like it will last a few hours, but there's an ax in there, in case we need more."

"I found food." Chad yelled from down in the basement. They all journey down to where he was. There were shelves upon shelves of canned food.

"It's good as long as the seal isn't broken." Taylor stated.

"We can get the water from the stream outside." Zeke stated.

"Okay, pack up, guys, we might be here a while." Troy announced, taking charge. He grabbed an armful of canned goods and headed back upstairs. An hour had passed since they wrecked, the light was slowly fading from the sky.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Where are they?" Jack asked, sitting at the kitchen table.

"They're probably out having fun. They are young you know. They're also adults. Technically they don't have to tell us where they're going." Patricia Bolton said.

"You're going to tell me that you're not worried?" Jack asked his wife.

"Are you kidding? It's one in the morning. Of course I'm worried." Patricia seemed appalled that her husband would even suggest such a thing.

"It's not like Gabriella not to call, even is she's going to be late." Mrs. Montez said.

"If they're not back by tomorrow. We'll call the cops." Patricia said, comforting her husband.

"Perhaps you're right. He stood to got to bed. Are you going to bed?" He asked Mrs. Montez.

"No, I'm going to wait up a while." Mrs. Montez said. She looked at the clock, fearing the worst.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Gabriella snuggled closer to Troy. The fire had died down in the middle of the night and she was freezing. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer.

The dawn of the new day started to peak through the windows. "Guys, time to get up." Troy said. All nine of them were sleeping in what they guessed was the living room. They were all huddled together, trying to keep warm from the other person's body heat.

"Why?" Chad mumbled.

"We need to chop some more fire wood, get some water, basically try to get everything we need to survive here." Troy replied, getting up.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"But, Miss. Darbus, when the some one doesn't show up, the understudy takes over." Christine protested. She went through all of that trouble to get the kids from Albuquerque out of the way so she could have the lead, and Miss. Darbus wasn't going to let her anyway.

"Listen here. The only reason I made you understudy was because you wouldn't stop hounding me, second, we are going to hold off until they return to continue." Miss. Darbus replied.

"But what if they don't return until after Christmas?"

"Then we will either put on a Christmas play in January or we will cancel. I will not do this play without the student i've chosen."

"But..."

"No buts. That's final." Miss. Darbus said walking away. She knew that Christine had something to do with the disappearance of the kids. She just knew it. She wasn't about to reward someone for doing something selfish.


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

"Stop." Gabriella giggled, throwing a snowball at Troy. He tried to duck in time, but failed. The snowball got him right in the chest.

"That's it." Troy said, trying to make his voice sound deep. Gabriella turned and started to run. He gave chase. He caught up to her, picked her up, and dropped to the snow.

"Troy." Gabriella giggled. She laid back and started to make a snow angel.

Two shadows fell upon them. "Are you two love birds done having fun yet?" Sharpay asked.

"We've been here two days." Taylor stated. "We've really got to get out of here."

"Alright, alright." Troy dusted himself off. He gave his hand for Gabriella to use.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"They have been gone for two days." Mrs. Montez explained.

"Jack, I think it's time to call the police." Patricia Bolton.

Jack reached for the phone. "Wait." Someone called from behind them. They turned around; Miss. Darbus was standing in the doorway. "I think I know someone who knows where they are."

- - - - - - - - - -

"You wanted to see me, Miss. Darbus?" Christine asked.

Miss. Darbus turned to face her student. "Christine, I know that you had something to do with the disappearance of Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi, Zeke, and the rest of them. Now, what would you say if I were to call the cops?"

Christine got as white as a ghost.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Alright, start it up." Troy shouted. They were trying to get the vehicles back up and running. Gabriella turned the key in the ignition.

"Come on." She said to herself. Nothing. The car didn't start.

"We had better get back. It's starting to get dark." Jason called. He and Kelsi were trying to get his jeep working as well.

The locked up and the four couples made their way back to the cabin.

- - - - - - - - -

Every eye was on her. The kids' parents had called Christine's parents after Miss. Darbus had managed to squeeze the truth out of her.

"It's too dark to see tonight, but we'll head up there first thing tomorrow morning." Jack said.

"Christine, you do know that you're going to be severely punished?" Her mother asked.

"But…"

"No buts. What do you did was wrong. They could have froze up there, or starved to death." Her father said. "First of all, you will not be in drama anymore."

Christine's eyes started to tear up. Drama was her life. Her mother saw her tears. "I'm sorry, but you've made your bed and now you have to sleep in it."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was delicious." Jason said, sitting back.

"Thank you." Kelsi, Gabriella, and Sharpay said at once. All three of them made dinner. They had found kidney beans and gravy downstairs.

"So, what do we do tomorrow?" Chad asked.

"Well, we try to find a place to get some signals on our cell phones." Troy said.

"The food supply is running low." Gabriella added.

"We can only cut so much wood before there isn't anymore." Kelsi added her input.

"It's settled then. We'll find a way out oh here tomorrow, one way or another" Jason stated, getting up. "Do you ladies need help with dishes?"

"Come with me." Troy leaned over and whispered.

"Where?" She whispered back.

"Just outside. I want to talk a walk with you."

Troy and Gabriella headed upstairs to get dressed for the cold weather.

Sharpay sat down beside Ryan. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ryan said, looking away from his twin.

"Don't worry Troy will find a way home." Sharpay assured him.

Ryan snorted. "I know that. We'll make it home safely. "I was just thinking about life. You have Zeke, Troy and Gabriella have each other, same thing with Jason and Kelsi and Chad and Taylor."

"Zeke loves me, and I love him, but he really hasn't asked for my hand in marriage yet. You'll find somebody." Sharpay said.

"Really?"

"Who could resist you?" Sharpay flashed her brother a smile. "Better now?" He nodded and she leaned in for a hug.

In the room right behind them was Zeke. He had heard the whole thing. _Better get that ring. _He thought.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Outside a figure was watching the group in the window. It was holding a big bundle. "They will take you in. They seem like nice people." The figure was a woman. You could tell from her soft voice.

She set the bundle down in the snow, and put extra covering to keep the precious thing warm.

As the door slowly opened, she took off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ready?" Troy asked, opening the door.

Gabriella nodded and placed a scarf around her neck.

After a moment of silent walking, Gabriella turned to Troy. "Do you really think that we'll get out of here?"

"I have hope, yes." Troy smiled at her.

"Is that it, just hope?"

"That and our families would have surely called the cops." Troy added.

Just then, the wind started to blow very fiercely. Troy pulled Gabriella into him, to help shield her from the cold.

When the wind died down, Gabriella smiled at her husband. "You are such a gentleman."

Troy just shrugged his shoulders. "I do what…"

"Shh." Gabriella said. She heard a noise. "It sounds like a baby."

"It's probably just the wind. What would a baby be doing out here?" Troy asked.

There it was again. Gabriella took off in the direction of the noise, Troy following close behind.

Just then, they came upon the bundle that the woman left. It was squirming and crying.

Gabriella got down on her knees and removed the blankets. There, lying in the snow was a newborn baby.

Gabriella looked up at Troy. He had a look of pure hatred on his face. "Who would do such a thing?" He was pissed.

Gabriella gathered the poor thing up in her arms, removed her scarf and wrapped it around the infant.

- - - - - - - - - -

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy New Year." The others were singing.

The door to the cabin opened. Troy and Gabriella made their way in. Gabriella was carrying something in her arms. She rushed over by the fire, and removed the scarf. The others saw that it was a baby.

Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi rushed over. "Where did you find it?" Kelsi asked.

"Outside. Some whore left her out there." Troy stated, anger flashing in his eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"What are you going to do with her?" Jason asked. After realizing that the baby needed it's diaper changed, the came across the sex of the baby.

"We have to tell someone." Troy stated.

"Are you guys going to name her?" Kelsi asked.

"Gabriella looked up at Troy. "How about Destiny? It was our destiny that we found her."

"I like it. Destiny." Troy said. He leaned over Gabriella's shoulder. "How bout it. Are you Destiny?" He asked, reaching out and playing with the baby's foot. Destiny giggled and cooed.

"Now we know what to call her." Taylor said.

"Make shift crib is ready." Sharpay said, walking into the room with Zeke. They were carrying a dresser draw stuffed with blankets and pillows.

"Set it here by the fire." Gabriella instructed. After laying the baby down, the other soon turned in as well, eager to see what the next day brought.


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

"Troy, it's your turn to get up with Destiny." Gabriella nudged her husband awake. Destiny was cry like she was in pain.

"What time is it?" Troy asked, throwing back the covers.

Gabriella reached for her cell phone. She was surprised it was still charged. "Five-thirty." She replied. She snuggled under the covers and closed her eyes.

"Damn, the fire's dieing." Troy said. He gently shook Jason awake. "It's your turn to get the firewood."

Jason gave Kelsi a kiss on her cheek, bundled up and headed outside. Troy changed Destiny's sorry excuse for a diaper. They had found some cloth and pins. It felt like they were living in the 1800's or something.

"Will this be enough?" Jason asked, carrying three huge logs in.

"They should last until it get lighter outside." Troy replied. He rocked Destiny back to sleep. She cooed and was soon fast asleep. He set her in the dresser drawer and went back to bed himself.

- - - - - - -

"That's not fair." Sharpay protested. The boys decided to have a snowball fight against the girls. Each side had built their wall to hide behind. Ryan had decided to stay out of the game. Someone needed to cook lunch and watch Destiny. Not to mention they would easily outnumber the girls.

Troy decided to sneak out when the girls weren't looking. He went all around the cabin to the girls' side. "Got you." He shouted. He threw a snowball at Gabriella.

"That's cheating." She said, getting up and dusting herself off.

"I know, but you still love me." He smiled.

Gabriella smiled back and pulled him close. "Yes, I do love you." She then pressed her lips against his.

"What is this?" A voice they hadn't heard in days asked.

Troy and Gabriella broke apart. Their parents were standing there with Christina and her parents.

- - - - - - -

Luckily enough we found this cabin." Troy finished explaining. Once the parents found them, Troy and the others explained their past few days over lunch.

"We never use this cabin anymore." Christina's mother stated. "It was given to me by my parents. We used to love to go camping but not anymore."

"We love it here." Gabriella said. She took a sip of their freshly melted snow.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for this cabin, we might not be sitting here having this conversation." Kelsi agreed.

Christina's dad turned to his wife and then to Jack. "If the kids' like it so much, we can give it to you."

"Please?" The nine young adults pleaded.

"That is very generous, but we really don't have the money." Jack replied.

"You don't have to pay. We feel really bad about what Christina did and since you didn't press charges, it's the least we can do. We don't use it anyway." Christina's mom stated.

"That would be very nice of you, thank you, we appreciate it." Patricia Bolton stated.

Just then, Destiny started to cry. The whole time the parents had been there, she had been sleeping peacefully in her make-shift crib. They forgot to mention her. The parents got a strange look on their faces.

Gabriella went over to the fire, bent down and picked Destiny up. "Mom, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, everyone else, we would like you to meet Destiny Lee Bolton."

Mrs. Montez fainted.

- - - - - -

"Mom, are you alright?" Gabriella asked, dapping her mother's forehead with some cool water. Troy cradled Destiny in his arms.

"I didn't even know you were pregnant." Mrs. Montez said when she came to.

"I wasn't." Gabriella protested. She waited until everyone was seated and she told them about her and Troy finding her out in the snow.

"Who would do such a thing?" Mrs. Evans asked, appalled.

"We don't know." Jason said.

"She won't go to any one else but Troy and Gabriella." Kelsi added.

"She goes to Jason and Kelsi too but that's it." Troy argued.

"Very little." Jason stated. "But he's right. If Troy and Gabriella aren't here, then they'll go to us."

"We want to keep her, though. Ours or not." Gabriella said boldly.

"First things first. Let's get home. You all need to get back to school. We'll call the cops and see what they can do about Destiny. If we're allowed to keep her, then we will." Patricia Bolton agreed.

"So we made out with a cabin and a baby all in a few days." Chad joked.

Taylor slapped him. "Behave." She warned.

"We can all be aunts and uncles." Zeke said.

"We can each teach her things we know." Ryan added.

"I can teach her about fashion." Sharpay said.

"And she'll definitely sing." Troy said.

"And play the piano." Kelsi added.

"You're counting your chickens before they're hatched." Mrs. Baylor warned. She led the group to the vehicles outside.


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

"With given all the evidence that was presented, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, the younger ones, are more then capable of raising the young child that they had found in the snow. They kept her warm, fed her, gave her a place to sleep and took care of her for the few days that they had her." The Judge began. Troy had Gabriella's hand in his. She gave it a quick squeeze. "However, seeing as they're only eighteen and they're still in school, they would not be able to focus all their time and energy on this child. They could drop out but how would they support her?"

Troy looked into his wife's eyes. Tears were starting to form in them. "I see that this young couple really care about this child so here is what I suggest. I will award the grown adults full custody of the child, but when Mr. and Mrs. Bolton get home from school, they will balance homework, plus what they have to do at home, as well as give their full attention to the child in question. If proven that they can handle it, when they graduate, full custody will be handed down to them." The judge smacked his gravel.

Gabriella jumped up and threw her arms around Troy. They got her. Troy kissed his wife. So much had happened since they had been rescued from the deserted cabin in the mountains. They starred in the school play, had caught up on all their work, and fought for custody of Destiny. Social Services had taken the baby out of their care when they went into report what happened. Their luck had finally turned around.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Four months later, Gabriella and Troy were on edge. They had just graduated two hours ago. As he promised, the judge that had granted custody of Destiny to the older adults was waiting for them in his office.

So much had happened in the last few months. They had finally gotten the respect of the school. Unfortunately Mr. Varner was another issue. But he was handled with easily enough. He had followed them around the school, called them in his office when it wasn't necessary, so they all had sued him for harassment. He was fired and they had a new principal. Gabriella and Taylor were both Valedictorian. They had the same I.Q. and the school couldn't choose. They had proven that they could handle the pressure of going to school and being parents when they got home.

"Since I have made my ruling last time, do you think that these two have kept to their end of the bargain. Supporting the child, raising it, as well and going to school and getting an education?" The judge asked.

One by one, each adult stood up. They each answered the same thing. "Yes."

"And do you feel that they have the time and energy to handle the child full time?" Again the answer was yes.

Troy looked at Gabriella with hope. They were moments away to getting full custody of Destiny. "Please, please, please." Gabriella whispered, her fingers crossed.

The judge looked to them. "Do you feel that you are ready to raise this child. Support her, nurture her, and give her the things that she needs?"

"Yes, sir." They both replied.

"They I have no choice but to…" But he was cut off.

"Your honor?" A woman asked.

"Yes?" The Judge asked.

"I am the mother of the child in question. I have come back to get my baby."

Gabriella looked at Troy in horror.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Let me get this straight." The judge said. "You abandon your baby in the snow. The cold wind taking the baby's breath away. You show up months later, after the couple that found her took care of her, saying you want your baby back?"

"Yes sir." The woman replied.

"Well, Miss…" The judge began.

"Kristy Collins." The woman offered.

"Well, Miss Collins, you are aware that if this couple wouldn't have found her, she would have died. Then this would be a murder trial instead of a custody hearing."

"I am aware of the actions that I did. I was fully confident that someone would find her in time." Miss. Collins said.

"Fortunately they did. They also made sure that she survived, and over the last couple months, they had raised her as their own. They supported her, loved her, and gave up their entire lives for her. So unfortunately for you, I am granting them full custody of the child." He banged his gravel. His ruling was final. Gabriella screamed and jumped up and down. The judge smiled. "I believe that you all have a graduation party you need to get to. Congratulations and good luck."

Troy looked at Gabriella and from that moment on, he knew that no matter what happened, they would be a very happy family.

The End

p.s. I'm sad that it's over. L L L L L L L


End file.
